Passionate love
by True Feels
Summary: Callie and Arizona shared a past filled with love, hope and betrayal. Now after seven years, they come across each other once again. Where will the fate take them this time around? G!P Callie
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So here is my another story...Well INTERTWINED will be the main story that will consume lots of chapters, as that is my major projects,but in between I will be writing few stories along the way...So therefore, this story won't be super long, but not short either. And Callie G!P cause, well there aren't many. So please read and review. Flashbacks are in** **italics**

 **CHAPTER -1**

The alarm blared at 5:00 a.m., the hand that effectively stopped the annoying tone was awake long before that, one hour to be precise, which was a miracle in itself cause, the owner of the hand wasn't a morning person at all...Nope not even a bit.

* * *

 _Callie could make out the few light kisses that was being placed all over her back side, she knew that soon she will be able to feel those kisses up , at her neck, and then finally she will be able to hear the voice ...and as if on cue she felt those lips near her ear..._

 _"Wake up pretty Lady"._

* * *

Callie bolted upright in bed, she had an exact idea as to why Today, she was awake before the sunlight hit the horizon, _seven years_ , yep, today it marked seven years of the incident that took everything from her.

Callie lightly shook her head, and made her way towards the bathroom of her house, now that the time has finally decided to struck 5.00, she can enter her bakery at the usual time without raising any suspicions whatsoever, she needed everybody to know that she was fine, she needed a reminder to herself as well.

Callie opened the tap to fill the tub with water and started removing her clothes, but as soon as she removed her tank top, her eyes fell on the mirror in the bathroom,that showed off a tattoo on her right arm , the slender tan fingers traced the outline of the name that was tattooed across her right arm on the biceps.

* * *

 _Callie was doing a routine checkup on all the bank accounts of the Torres Empire that was set off overseas, somebody had tipped off saying that sensitive information has been leaked off to their biggest competitor, she needed to rule out the tipping as a false rumor, but before she could type in the pass code on her computer, an overly perky blonde topped down on her lap._

 _"Guess what?", blonde asked in an excited manner._

 _"What?", Callie answered mirroring the same enthusiasm._

 _"I made you dinner", the blonde replied giddily and even clapped her hands._

 _"Oh No!", Callie made a horrified face._

 _"C'mon Calliope, I made it under the supervision of Lucia Torres!", the blonde replied mocking hurt and adored a pout on her face._

 _Callie chuckled slightly and kissed the lips that formed the pout ,"You don't require supervision of anybody my love, I'll do anything for you"_

 _The blonde lovingly glazed at the brown orbs, that were showing her love and adoration, she loved looking into those eyes, expressive all the time and with that came the guilt hitting her in all fore corners, Calliope didn't know the truth, the truth she was currently hiding, she feared Callie's reaction upon learning the truth, so she wanted to delay the moment as long as possible, cause eventually the truth will come out..._

 _After an eternity of looking into the brown orbs, she slowly leaned in to kiss the beautiful full plump lips, the kissed gained momentum, the tan hands found themselves in the blonde locks and the fair hands were sensuously moving along the tan arms, when suddenly a hissing sound came from Callie_

 _"Hey, what's wrong?", the blonde was genuinely worried._

 _"Nothing", Callie replied instantly and then moved again to kiss those pink lips._

 _"Calliope!", the tone was evident when the blonde put her hands on Callie's shoulder to effectively stop them._

 _"Fine, my right arm stung a bit when touched a certain spot, that's it", Callie replied simply_

 _"But why?, let me look it for a second", the blonde was persistent as always._

 _"Nope.., you can't look", Callie answered pushed away a little creating some space between them. But then she received the "what the hell" glare from the blonde and she knew she had to come clean._

 _"OK, I'll show you,but ...remember it is a gift for your birthday", with that Callie removed the white button shirt, leaving her in the sleeveless white vest and exposing the tattoo she had freshly got done._

 _Callie silently observed as the pale hand traced the outline of her name across her right bicep, she wasn't able to gauge the blond's reaction cause a. she had a blank expression on and b. she still hadn't uttered a single word, so slowly the doubts started creeping in.._

 _"It's silly and stupid,I get that now.., but I thought, you know it will be romantic or ...something, but now ...I..it's silly...i''l just get it removed...", Callie was rambling nervously._

 _"Don't...Don't you dare remove it ever...Promise me Calliope", the blond replied with an outstretched hand._

 _Callie placed her own hand on the offered hand and said," I promise you Arizona"._

"Arizona", the name that was still stretched across Callie's biceps. The water overflowing from the tub effectively brought Callie out of the trance that she was currently in, she went ahead and removed all her clothes and dipped herself inside the tub, she knew she had to hurry up now, cause showing up late will raise the same amount of suspicion, as upon arriving early.

* * *

Sofia Iphigenia Robbins was fully aware that she would be in trouble for escaping behind her mother's back, but she knew she had no other choice, cause as soon as she and her mother had came to this place in London, people were going on and on about this bakery ans she just _had check it out_. So after reaching the glass door of the bakery in question, the tiny hands of the six years old pushed at the handle.

 **A/N: Do hit that review button!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Flashbacks are in italics. Thank you so much for the follows, faves and reviews!. Keep them coming guys...**

 **CHAPTER -2**

Sofia was beyond excited when she entered the bakery, everyone was talking about and immediately put her hands inside her coat pockets to check the cash she has picked from the table this morning, but she came up empty... _Oh boy_ that was just more trouble. She looked around the bakery and her little eyes zeroed on an elderly man who was being delivered the most glossiest and dark brownie she had ever seen, Sofia lightly giggled to herself, as she locked down the target,she was a _Robbins_ after all.

At sharp 7.00, the double doors of the kitchen of the bakery were pushed upon and Callie Torres walked swiftly to her counter to start up the routine preparations,she was on time, therefore she had successfully negated any suspicions relating _Today._

"So?, How are we doing this morning?", Teddy tentatively asked, as she neared Callie, more like pushed from her peers.

Callie was preparing the ganache for their famous chocolate brownie, when she heard Teddy's timid voice, so much for avoiding suspicions she thought, so when she looked up to answer her, she realized all her team was gawking her and suddenly avoided their eyes as soon as she gave them the Torres glare.

"The same thing, that we do, every morning for past five years", Callie replied as she dedicated her stare to Teddy.

"Of course, ...I was just...you know...wanted to make sure..", Teddy nervously spat some words out.

"Well now that you have,it's better that you start on those cinnamon roles", Callie said nonchalantly and went back to her ganache preparations. Teddy wanted to get few words in, she opened her mouth a few times to get something out, but eventually turned around to get those cinnamon roles into the oven.

 _"Mmmm...Calliope, these are just delicious", hummed Arizona who was currently sitting on the kitchen counter top and digging into the brownies that her girlfriend had just baked._

 _"Well thank you...Not that I didn't know...but It works good for my ego", Callie replied with a smug expression on her face._

 _"Really..How big is your ego Calliope?", Arizona asked in an teasing manner._

 _"8.5 inches to be exact", Callie replied with a perfectly arched eyebrow, which was followed by a long shrill squeal as the blonde was tickled down by the Latina._

"Do you take your life for granted?" Sofia gingerly asked the elderly man who was about to put a spoonful of delicious brownie into his mouth.

"Why would you say something like that eh.. ?, you little nugget",the man said with a thick British accent.

Sofia wanted to role her eyes at the nugget comment but she had a mission to accomplish, so she very sweetly and with utmost innocent replied,

"Then why are you eating something with spoiled chocolate?"

"Spoiled chocolate, that's not possible!",the elderly man replied in a scared manner, his health was important to him.

"Then why that Asian lady over there disposing off those expired chocolate cartridges..., and since it's early morning with a few customers on...how come are you sure that what are you eating is not made of that", Sofia cleverly said as she pointed the direction where indeed a Asian women was disposing huge cartridges of Belgium chocolates which clearly stated the expiry date, which was one month before today.

"Jesus Christ!, I won't leave them!", with that the displeased elderly man made his way towards the reception counter, effectively leaving the brownie behind which was grasped by the tiny lightly tanned hands of the blue eyed, brunette who had successfully accomplished her mission.

Callie had almost finished all her preparations, which will last them till afternoon, for the evening they had to start off with new batches but till then she can effectively manage the front house and later she would come back to start off the preparations.

"We on for drinks tonight?", Jackson asked as he was cleaning the platform

"Not tonight Jackson, tomorrow count me in", Callie replied as she was taking the inventory of each item prepared.

"Why?,..unless...you want to be alone when you drown yourself in the sorrow of what happened seven years ago _today_ ", Jackson knew he was pushing the buttons, but he has also witnessed the devastated form of Callie the next day, preceding the anniversary.

Callie momentarily stilled all her moments as she replied in an absolute calm manner," Drop it".

"Really Cal, that's the best you got", Jackson was walking on this edge now.

"Just Drop. It.", Callie wanted to add on a few things but a commotion outside caused her to leave the kitchen and move towards the front, at the reception.

Arizona was beyond furious now, she had just gone to her new neighbors with her group of friends , for a simple introduction and now her daughter was missing, she was gone maximum for 10 minutes, she was sure that once she would get hold of her daughter, she would ground her for 10 _weeks_ or _years_ perhaps.

"Still no sign of princess?", Mark gingerly asked as he placed a comforting hand on the blonde who pacing inside the living room.

"Princess..my..., I will tell her who exactly is she when she returns, what was she thinking Mark?", Arizona was out of the mind scared now.

"Well clearly she wasn't thinking!, she is six years old Blondie, what do you expect?, and calm down Lexie and Alex had gone outside to check the streets, I'm sure she is somewhere near", Mark replied in a clam manner, well someone was going to be rational in the situation.

And as soon as the words left his mouth, Lexie and Alex came through the doors and Alex held a package in his hand.

"No sign of Sofia anywhere, we talked to every living member in the neighborhood", Lexie said as she tried to catch her breath.

"Oh God, I think we should call poli...", Arizona stopped in between as she saw the package Alex was holding.

"Where did you get that from Alex?", Arizona inquired inquisitively as she pointed towards his hand.

"Oh, it's the delivery from the Bakery that Sofia was going on and on about last night...So I thought I''ll treat her with some goods from the shop", Alex said as he handed the package to Arizona.

Arizona carefully examined the logo plastered across the brown paper bag, the logo contained the name of the shop which was " _BAKERY"_ , the bakery was named _bakery_ which made Arizona to go stiff for a few moments and then she read the address given below and immediately knew where her daughter must have gone.

"C'mon guys, I know where Sofia is."

 **A/N: Do hit that review button!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER -3**

 **A/N: Thank you all for your lovely comments, faves and follows and a special heart felt thanks to AZgirl, who reviews every single chapter of every calzona fanfic that is out there. I just wanted to take an opportunity on behalf of all the fanfic writers, to extend our gratitude, cause your awesome and big motivator... Flashbacks are in italics**

* * *

 _Mark Sloan could swore in himself, that the dinner which he currently, was a part off , was the most uncomfortable dinner ever, and will be in his entire lifetime, there was a pin drop silence around the dinning table,... boy it seemed like they were dinning in a library and well he couldn't handle the silence, so he decided to man up.. and start some sort of conversation.._

 _"Wow!, Cal, these are some cinnamon roles...alright"_

 _"Mark, you been eating these since we were thirteen", a frustrated and agitated Callie replied from her seat, today's ride back home was horrendous and a over the top perky blonde, who had voluntarily invited herself at Callie house , and have tagged along the whole trip didn't help the matters at all... And an underlying fact that Callie was finding the blonde's unusual ways...cute...way to cute...just added on her grumpy mood._

 _"What he is trying to say is that, Calliope you are an awesome cook !...you know what?, you could open your own bakery!", Arizona's giggles and giddiness were echoing the walls of the Torres mansion._

 _"Seriously!, do you have an off button to your perkiness! and for the hundredth time it's "Callie"", the pissed Latina replied._

 _"So...Calli...opeee..what would you name your bakery anyways?", the persistent and ever teasing blonde asked, which earned a chuckle from Carlos and Lucia Torres, who for the first time were witnessing someone equally stubborn and determined like their daughter._

 _"Bakery", Callie replied, she thought maybe..just maybe if she gave Arizona the answers to her questions, she will be able to quench the blonde's thirst._

 _"What ?..you would name your bakery ,..."bakery"...You are silly Calliope,.. really what do you do now?", an amused Arizona asked._

 _"Deal in illegal export and import of antiques and articrafts", Callie replied in a dead serious tone and immediately the table went to a complete numbness._

 _Arizona just passed a smile around the table and said ," You are very funny" and dogged back onto her plate of cinnamon roles, cause she already knew what Callie dealt in...that was all part of her brief..._

* * *

Arizona was constantly looking at the logo on the paper bag that was placed over the dashboard of her car as she maneuvered the car along the streets of London,the only thing that currently hovering her mind was the safety of her daughter and the name of the bakery was _just a_ _coincidence_.

Finally Arizona stopped her car near the entrance of the bakery and for some reason couldn't make herself move, her mind was creeping the doubts in..what if scenarios were running wild inside her head. She didn't know how to proceed in the situation she was currently in and was pondering..when, suddenly she heard Mark speak up,

"How about we send Lexie and Alex to the bakery in search of Sofia, and we will keep an eye on the streets, that way we can cover both the areas?", Mark said and looked at the back seat where Lexie and Alex were currently sitting, he was very familiar with the inner dialogues that must be plaguing Arizona's mind, cause for a moment he himself was stunned when he read the logo.

"Yeah... that's a great idea", Arizona replied calmly and directed Lexie and Alex towards the bakery, now all she could do was...wait.

* * *

Callie had never heard such a commotion at her reception ever, in five years of running the business, but she was determined to sort things out as soon and as quietly as possible, therefore when she reached the reception she could easily see an elderly man arguing with Jo, who guarded the front house and the reception.

"Sir, I need you to calm down and we assure the best quality, there is no possibility that we served you something expired", Joe said with a composure that was reaching it's limit.

"Calm Down!, you don't get to say that young lady!, you have years on you, but what about me, I will sue all of you!, the whole bakery!", the elderly man wasn't backing down. But as soon as the word 'sue' left his mouth, Callie knew she had to step in before things go south.

"Sir, you need to calm down, it's not good for your BP, besides I'm the head cook of the bakery, so why don't you share your complaint with me", Callie said and flashed him a dazzling smile, that could resolve world health problems.

"I just wanted to know why, a reputed bakery of yours is using expired chocolate in their brownie, I was about to eat the same dear, you know the repercussion of that, don't you?", the elderly man was clam...and was most certainly flirting with Callie, which resulted in Joe starring at him, as if he had grown two heads...what a turn of events.

"And how can you be sure of that Sir, cause let me assure you that I..personally made that brownie...and I know what went into that", Callie replied with the same calmness.

"Dear sorry to say I have proof and a witness", the elderly man said as he pointed in the direction where an Asian woman was busy with the chocolate cartridges.

Callie looked in the direction where the man pointed and realized he was referring to Cristina who was inventorying the amount of chocolate used in the prior week and a matter of fact that those cartridges were infact _empty_ , which made Callie slightly chuckle to herself, cause she knew that the elderly man had just been played on.

"Sir, how about we go and take a closer look at those cartridges, as that will reveal all the truth", Callie said as a matter of fact and once she received an affirmative response from the man, she took him to the station where Cristina was inventorying.

As soon as Callie and the elderly man reached the station, Callie opened one of the cartridges and revealed that it's contents were empty, moreover she took the tablet on which Cristina was adding the entries , which earned a grump response from her and showed to the elderly man, that it was the supply for last week and not the current period.

Now, the elderly man was embarrassed, cause not only had he jumped the gun and trusted on the little _nugget_ , he had also created a scene. Callie took pity on the man who was succumbing in shame, so owing to her nature, she decided to help him out of the misery.

"How about a brownie on the house for you, and you point me into the direction towards your _witness_ ", Callie said with an enriching smile. The elderly man thanked her for the generosity and directed her towards a little girl who was sitting on one of the chairs with her back turned towards them.

 **A/N: DO hit that review button!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER -4**

 **A/N: Flashbacks are in italics.**

* * *

 _Teddy was calmly nursing the drink in the study area of the Torress mansion, where she was suppose to get latest updates from Arizona, who was busy enjoying herself at the her own birthday party..thrown by none other than Callie Torress..., well Callie didn't knew the truth, didn't she?. Her inner monologue was put to stop, when she heard the door to study being opened._

 _"Hey Tedds, how you doing?", a utterly exhausted Arizona said._

 _"Wow!, you seem to be enjoying yourself..that's good ..as long as you keep your eyes on the target", Teddy said in a dead serious tone as she made her way towards the sofa, where she gingerly sat down._

 _Arizona knew this was her chance to come clean, a chance at redemption, so she took a final breath and let out the truth,_

 _"I love her Teddy"_

 _"Love whom?", Teddy said in a disinterested manner, as she was busy scrutinizing her phone,because of which she missed the look on Arizona's face._

 _"Calliope", besides the enormity of the situation, a satisfactory smile took over Arizona's face._

 _Teddy was beyond shock, this wasn't suppose to happen, this cannot happen, it would create havoc in everybody's life, Teddy abruptly stood up and started rambling in front of Arizona,_

 _"You mean to say.. you..like sex with her..right?, cause I have no problem in that...you know...whatever it takes to get your freak on...I mean you are not in love, "LOVE"...", one look towards Arizona, was confirmation of all._

 _"Jesus!, Arizona what were you thinking", Teddy gritted through her teeth, in order to keep her volume down_

 _"I wasn't", Arizona simply replied._

 _"No you weren't!", Teddy said, cause now things were going to get messy._

* * *

Callie was beyond amused when that "witness" turned to be a five or six year old, Callie wasn't sure, as she was approaching the table where the little girl sat, she couldn't pin point the emotions that were reeling through her, one one hand she was impressed that the little girl was able to play that man and on the other hand, she felt, as if she already knew the girl, the need to be protective of that girl, was confusing her, as if that girl would smile and her world would start shinning all over again.

Callie gently shook herself, she was over thinking, so she walked towards the girl, who still had her back towards Callie and gently coughed, so that she could draw her attention.

Sofia was busy demolishing the brownie, that she had rightly owned , when she heard a coughing noise from behind, and as manners would allow , she gently turned around her seat and saw a tall beautiful brunette, with olive skin staring at her expectantly,

"How, can I help you?", Sofia said in the sweetest manner

Callie couldn't get over the cuteness of the girl, that was in front of her eyes , the shinny black hair, the blue eyes and a slightly tan skin made her adorably cute.

"Well, how about you tell me the reason as to why you deprived that old man of the brownie, that you are currently enjoying, which was made by me?", Callie tried to fake anger in her tone.

"You are wearing the chef coat, so it's obvious that you cook", Sofia simply said.

Callie let out an amused chuckle at the forwardness of the girl and took the chair next to her,

"Ok...but you didn't tell me you did you get that brownie"

"Well a nice man pushed it aside and I simply took it cause Mama says, you not suppose to waste food", Sofia said as she once again took a spoonful of that brownie.

"That nice man, also came to our reception and said something about expired chocolates?", Callie said as she perfectly raised her eyebrow, the girl was smart beyond her age.

Sofia stopped her spoon in mid air when she realized she was busted, and the best way to come out of the situation was to speak the truth.

"You won't get mad?", the Sofia said with her fearful blue eyes.

"I won't", Callie replied instantly.

"Promise me first", Sofia said as she stretched her hand out towards Callie.

Callie momentarily freezed , a distant memory ran through her mind, but she shook it off and took the outstretched hand and said,"Promise"

* * *

 _Callie was busy attending the guests of Arizona's birthday party, when she saw Arizona hurriedly make her way towards their bedroom, Callie was beyond confused, but then she saw a pissed off looking Teddy emerge from the study and concluded that a tiff might have occurred between the friends, so she decided to follow her upstairs._

 _As soon as she opened the door of her room, she saw Arizona sitting on the corner of the bed and wipping her tears, that alarmed Callie and she got her within seconds, kneeling down infront of her._

 _"hey..hey what's wrong?"_

 _"I can't do this anymore.", Arizona said as she tried to wipe away the constantly flowing tears._

 _"What?...Arizona what is it that you can't do?", Callie inquired as she took the crying blonde in her arms, while kneeling in front of her._

 _"Just...Just say that you''ll leave this business Calliope...please...there is danger..please...I can't lose you...please Calliope", Arizona said as a chocked sob came out of her and wrecking her whole body._

 _"Calm down honey!...I...I promise you that I'll leave the business...just calm down", Callie said as she once again took hold of the blonde and started rubbing her back._

 _After a while Arizona calmed down, as she was currently receiving very light kisses on her forehead from Callie, she broke the embrace and simply asked," You Promise?"_

 _"I promise", Callie said and gave a peck on the pink lips._

 _Arizona wanted this moment to stay forever, she wanted to prolong it, she wanted Callie to know that she truly, passionately loved her, so she simply pulled Callie from the back of her head and kissed her with a ferocity, she knew she had never shown._

 _Callie was pleasantly surprised when she felt Arizona almost devour her mouth, so Callie simply pushed her tongue to the depth of Arizona's mouth, who after while started sucking her tongue, knowing how much it turned on Callie and her member._

 _Callie gently pushed Arizona towards the middle of the bed, and was instantly upon her, kissing her neck and collar bone, Arizona tucked on the top that Callie was wearing, Callie got the hint and removed it in a flash, then she helped Arizona sat up, and removed the dress that she was wearing._

 _Now both the women were in their bras, and panties and well boxers for Callie, Callie hooked her arm behind Arizona and undid her bra, while never losing the contact with Arizona's lips, once those perky breasts were free from the restrain, she didn't wasted anytime and took a stiffened peak into her mouth, she alternated between sucking and gentle biting._

 _Arizona was already moaning, when Callie was teasing her neck,but as soon as she felt latina's plump lips on her breast, she was sure, she was screaming,_

 _"God Calliope...more..mmmm...I...want.."_

 _"Tell me Arizona, what you want", Callie husked while altering her attention between the blonde's breast._

 _"Inside, I need all of you inside Calliope...Please", Arizona manged to convey between her heavy petting._

 _Callie didn't wasted another minute, and gently removed Arizona's panties and then freed herself of the boxers, against which her hardened member was growing uncomfortable. Callie stood up and was about to pull the condom from the night stand, when a fair hand stopped her._

 _"Don't need it", Arizona said while looking into the lustful brown eyes of the woman who held her heart._

 _"Are you sure?", Callie gently asked, as she laid a sweet kiss on Arizona's forehead, they have always used protection before._

 _"I'm sure, now make me cum and cum inside me Calliope", Arizona husked in Callie's ears, as she gently nibbled the outer shell and freed Callie of her bra._

 _Callie was beyond turned on now, her dick was painstakingly hard, it heeded its's refuge. which was inside Arizona's awaiting hot, tight and wet pussy, so in one swift motion, Callie entered Arizona, with all her 8.5 inches._

 _"Oh ..Oh God, Callie, Callie...mmm, harder baby,, moans and curses were falling out of Arizona's mouth at a rapid pace, which match the speed of thrusting that Callie was currently endearing._

 _"Yes...so tight...you feel amazing Arizona", Callie said with her hands planted on each side of Arizona's face and the wet slap of skin on skin contact was echoing through their walls, all too soon both could feel a familiar build up inside their core._

 _"I'm close...Callie...don't stop...don't stop", Arizona panted like a mantra._

 _"I know, me too, come with me", Callie said and exactly after three hard and deep thrust from Callie, both women came simultaneously._

* * *

As soon as Alex and Lexie entered the bakery, they spotted Sofia, a relief ran through their hearts and mind, but were a little confused when they saw a Latina talking to her intimately, they waved towards Sofia, and when she gained their attention, they started walking towards them.

 **A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews, faves and follows!.Do hit that review button and let me know.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER -5**

 **A/N: Flashbacks are in italics.**

* * *

 _Callie had no clue that her life could change in an instant, but right now as she crouched in the far corner of the dinning room of the Torres mansion, avoiding the raining array of bullets going in and out of the property, she believed anything can happen, what she wasn't sure was how come in one moment she told her father that she no longer wanted to be the part of their illegal articrafts business, to other, where she found out that Arizona..her Arizona was the mole...things couldn't have gotten worse...boy was she wrong._

* * *

"...So, then I simply showed him the boxes of chocolates that were there, which had the dates on them and Mama always says not to eat anything that is expiry, so he got up and left and that's how I got the brownie.", Sofia adorably laid everything in front of Callie.

Callie had been listening to the adorable kid, for past few minutes, but she love every bit of it, she couldn't get over the cuteness that was currently on display, but some unknown reason she felt as if she already knew the child, _child?_ , God, she didn't even know her name,

"So miss, I'm Callie Torres and you are?", Callie looked encouragingly over the kid, in order to know her name.

"Sofia", the girl replied instantly.

"Sofia..., I mean your full name honey",Callie simply asked.

"Nope, can't tell you, Mama says, not to tell your full name to strangers", Sofia simply shrugged.

Before Callie could put light to the fact that they were talking for past fifteen minutes, and hence are no longer strangers, she heard a woman and a man frantically shouting the little girl's name, which caused her to turn around.

"God!, Sofia ,are you alright ?, we been looking you forever!", an utterly relieved Lexie said.

"She's right, princess, your Mama too has been looking for you as well", Alex added on.

Sofia already knew she would be in trouble as soon as she had made a run for the bakery, but even before she could get a word in, she saw the brunette she is been talking to, take a protective stance in front of her and started questioning her uncle and aunt.

"Who are you, and why hasn't her mother come to pick her up?", Callie was beyond confused, if the two strangers standing in front of her were saying the truth, then how come, the little girl's mother is no where to been seen, something was fishy!

"Well, she is here...she umm ..is waiting inside the car...she wanted to keep eyes outside..as well", Lexie stuttered under the Torres glare.

"Dude, we been looking for her for hours, her mother is beyond worried already, so why don't you move aside and let us take her", a frustrated Alex said as he moved close to Callie.

Seeing the commotion, Jo sensed something odd was going on with Callie and the pair with the kid, she was talking to, so she went inside the kitchen and hollered up everyone, now the whole 'Bakery' family were going for Callie's aid.

"I say, let the mother come and take her child, I won't be sending her off with anybody else...AND let me remind you that THIS is my property,mine", Callie said as she pointed a finger towards her chest, the need to be protective of the girl was overwhelming Callie.

"Hey Cal, what's the problem here?", Jackson asked as soon as the group reached near Callie.

"Nothing, I'll just go and get her mother", Alex gritted through his teeth, realizing he and Lexie were easily outnumbered, it was in the betterment of all that he goes and get Arizona.

"Somebody should really listen to me", Sofia's said but her meek voice wasn't heard by the elders.

* * *

Arizona was frustrated as to how long Alex and Lexie were taking, if Sofia wasn't here, then she'l probably have to look several other place, before opting the last resort...that was police.

"We didn't check the park, may be she's there..I mean she was going on about the bakery...but what are the odd's huh?...what about the house, did we check it properly...I mean we could be running all around only to find...", Arizona nervous ramble was stopped by Mark Sloan.

"Arizona relax!, we checked the house thrice and we also checked the park, OK!, now calm down we will find her", Mark said reassuringly.

Arizona nodded and saw Alex running towards them with a scowl on his face, he leaned in the window where Mark was sitting and said,

"Sofia is , but the owner will only let her mother take her and nobody else"

A tranquil relief washed over Arizona, as she let out a relaxing breath and leaned down on her seat, before effectively opening her door , to go and get Sofia.

* * *

 _Callie was now on the second floor of the Torres mansion, somehow she had manged to cover the distance between the continuous raining of bullets that pouring over the mansion,she need to get hold of Arizona,her heart still not believed the truth. But suddenly towards the end of the corridor she saw an elderly man lying down, his chest was covered in blood, so were his hands, Callie carefully took few steps towards him, the man looked familiar...suddenly it dawned upon her..._

 _"Papa", she shouted and ran a sprint towards him._

 _"Oh God, Oh God, No No No..Please Papa...Please", Callie didn't know what she was suppose to do, there was so much blood, she frantically put both her hand on the bullets hole that penetrated the man's body, so that the blood could stop, but everything that she did was in vain...the blood keep gushing out..._

 _"No No No...who did this?...Papa...tell me...Please", Callie managed to say between her continuous sob, the fight was slowly leaving her body, as she was currently witnessing the same from her father, who simply raised and pointed a finger in the opposite direction, before collapsing completely._

 _Callie immediately looked in the direction pointed out by his father, but was she saw was something she couldn't have suspected in a million years..there stood Arizona ..with a gun in her hand...pointed towards her father's direction. Callie realized a loud sobbing choke, before collapsing beside her father's dead body, cause now she knew.. Arizona was the mole...who killed her father..._

* * *

Arizona and Mark wasted no time in covering the distance to the bakery and when they stepped inside they looked frantically fro Sofia, before they finally looked upon her, who wasn't alone.

Arizona couldn't believe her eyes, she was sure she was hallucinating, this can't be happening,not now, especially not today, when today marked the seven death anniversary of Carlos Torres, she was fixed at her place, she couldn't move.

Sofia was animatedly chatting with everyone, when she spotted her mother, who seemed to have stopped some distance from her, so she thought it would be better to call her so she shouted at the top of her lungs,

"MAMA!" and then ran towards her.

Callie turned immediately to look at the women, to whom the girl called her mother,... so she turned... and when she did... she was sure that fate was playing a cruel game upon her, she felt as if the wind has been knocked out of her face and she was having a free fall and was about to hit the ground hard.

Sofia's literal jump in her arms effectively shook her out of her trance, which in turn also made her realized that, Calliope was in fact standing in front of her, she also felt Mark place a comforting hand on her shoulder, after which she returned the hug of her daughter and peppered her face with kisses.

"God!, Sof!, you could have told us before leaving, we were so worried...I was so worried baby...", Arizona said as she continued to smother the girl's face with her kisses.

"Sorry Mama!, but look I got to eat a brownie and the lovely lady there said I could eat anything I want , anytime I want, free of cost!", Sofia was beyond excited to share the news with her mother.

Before Arizona could muster a response, the eager girl, took her mother's hand and ran towards her new friends whom she had recently made. Now after seven years stood Callie and Arizona face to face, alongside was Teddy and Mark who were seeing their best friends after ages, but didn't dared to move an inch.

* * *

 _Callie was currently sitting on those tiring plastic chairs of the hospital, she didn't exactly remember as to how she managed to get here , all she was aware was that her father was taken down the hall, even though he was pronounce dead by the paramedics on the scene, suddenly she felt the seat next to her being occupied,_

 _"She's here Cal, she is with our guards, on hold, but is persistent to see you", Mark said in a comforting tone._

 _"I don't want to see her...release her...and tell her to leave...just leave...I have nothing to give her anymore", Callie replied in tone deprived of any emotion._

 _"You sure?", Mark asked._

 _"Yeah...and Mark go with her...just...take care of her", Callie said as she looked into the assuring eyes of her best friend._

 _Mark nodded at her best friend, cause he knew that even after everything Callie loved Arizona._

* * *

 **A/N: Ok, so I am going out of station for two days and hence,the next update will be slightly delayed.**

 **A/N: I understand some might feel that due to continuous flashback it may seem that the story isn't progressing, but my aim is to give an insight to their history, before we motorize in the present, now well all know what happened seven years back...or do we?...**

 **A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews, faves and follows!. Please do hit the review button, it makes my day.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER-6**

 **A/N:** **Flashbacks are in italics.**

* * *

 _Arizona shook abruptly from her slumber when she heard whispers around her, and then suddenly her hand cuffed were removed and the Torres guards which were earlier holding her hostage seemed to disappear in an instance._

 _"We need to leave Miami, as soon as possible and preferably tonight", Mark said as soon as he finished giving guards the final instructions._

 _"I won't leave until, I see Calliope...and what do you mean by 'we'?", Arizona asked perplexed._

 _"Callie doesn't wan't to see you..and don't try Arizona..things can go worse than they probably are ...and I am coming with you", Mark said in an emphatic manner._

 _"You don't understand Mark, its important..I...she...I love her...please", Arizona said in one final attempt, fight was slowly leaving her, God, things were messed up big time._

 _"I'm sorry...and don't worry about Teddy...she is out of danger...and Callie saved her life...so Teddy said...she's staying with her, I ..we just talked", Mark said as he laid a comforting hand on Arizona's shoulder. It was time to move on, to start a new chapter in everyone's life._

* * *

Alex, Lexie and Sofia were the only one who didn't understand, why the atmosphere has suddenly thickened and why the hell was nobody talking, it seemed, as if everyone we experiencing some paranormal activities, and things were awkward to say the least and finally it was Lexie who broke the shackles.

"Sooooo..., since now the mother is here, we would like a move on...?, Lexie didn't know whether she said or asked.

"Well, it was good meeting you all, and you are all welcome anytime", Avery said in a very flirtatious manner.

"Yeah we'll see about that", Mark immediately replied and gently pushed Arizona towards the exit , who was glued to the ground and still haven't uttered a word.

"Ok!, lets go!", an enthusiastic Sofia replied, and took hold of her mother's hand and started running towards the exit, but suddenly stopped in between an turned to run towards Callie.

Callie wasn't able to form any words, her throat felt dry and her head was spinning, this was all to surreal, she was mentally cursing herself for the emotions that were dying to come out of her, as soon as she had spotted Arizona, all she wanted to do was to take her in the arms and never let her go...suddenly she felt two tiny hands wrapping themselves around her legs,which caused her to look down,

"Thank you Callie!", Sofia genuinely said, Callie simply ruffled her hair and watched her run towards Arizona,when suddenly she turned again and shouted,

"My full name is Sofia Iphigenia Robbins"

And second time today Callie felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her, it was fate delivering a knock out punch, she thought she misunderstood its implications and immediately looked towards Arizona and then Mark, their facial expressions said it all, _Sofia_ was her daughter.

* * *

A rhythmic sound of grunting and thuds were echoing Callie's room, as she landed punches after punches on the boxing bag, that was hanged in the middle, she was trying to erase everything, all that happened in day in the bakery and all things that happened those seven years ago, Callie landed a good solid punch and then latched the bag on it's rebound, as she tried to collect her breath, Arizona still looked beautiful as a day...exactly the same when she saw her the first time...

 _Callie Torres couldn't believe she was taking a bus...a bus to her house in Miami...she was an heiress...she owns private plane...she deals in illegal business ...for heaven's sake...but no...her father wanted her to travel off the grid...so she was here taking a freaking bus...in the middle of the night._

 _So after stamping her foot in the ground, she made her way towards the ticket booth,she heard some ruffling coming out from the alley that was next to the both, curiosity lead her to check things out, and when she saw few men corning some blonde, she immediately ran to her aid._

 _"Hey!..., Hey!..", Callie shouted loudly and started making lout of rustling noises so that attention can be easily seeded towards this alley, this seemed to do the trick as she saw the group suddenly disoriented and leaving the alley._

 _"Are you okay?", Callie tentatively asked the blonde who were slightly crouched on her knees._

 _"I'm fine...but that was awesome", the cheerful blonde replied._

 _"Awesome?", a perplexed Callie asked,I mean the women just got attacked right?...and God,her eyes are blue...and are those dimples?_

 _"Yeah!...I mean...I was sacred like shit...like whoof...but then you came...with your noise armory and saved me...like a superhero..", the blonde was even more excited now._

 _"God!, did you hit your head somewhere?...you know what..don't answer that...just bye...", Callie said simply and turned around but was stopped by the blonde_

 _"Wait!, don't leave me alone!, I'm coming with you"_

 _"You can't, cause I'm leaving for Miami", Callie replied smugly._

 _"That's...actually where I am going as well...I'm Arizona", the blond said as she offered her hand to the brunette._

 _"Oh no!", the brunette replied in utter horror._

* * *

"Come on Cal,that's enough!, you are coming with us", Teddy said as she entered Callie's room and took hold of the punching bag and effectively stopping Callie.

"She's my kid Teddy...my kid...I didn't even...Sofia's my kid", an utterly heart broken Callie whispered.

"I know..I know...just come out and have a few drinks with us Cal, you'll feel better and then we can think of a way to handle all this, come on now, I'm waiting outside", Teddy said in an assuring manner.

* * *

Arizona didn't even complained when Alex literally forced her to this bar to get drinks, or to check out the _London stuff_ , as he elegantly had put it, Sofia was enjoying her time with Mark and Lexie and finally she could drown today in alcohol, as soon as she gulped down the shot that bartender gave her, she felt eyes on her, so she looked up and searched the crowd of Joe's, when finally her gaze laid on those soulful brown ones, her Calliope was simply the most beautiful woman ...ever, with that thought she looked away from the stare and started searching for Alex.

"Here, you Cal, let's drink up!", an already drunk Cristina slurred over Callie, as she handed her the drinks.

A chuckle escaped from Callie's mouth, when her eyes caught the sight of Teddy, she took her drinks from Cristina and made her way towards her.

"You know, you can go and talk to her...I mean..it's been seven years without your best friend...and well she didn't kill your father and is the mother of your child...so things shouldn't be that awkward", Callie said as she slid into the booth where Teddy was sitting and finished her drinks in one go.

"I'm fine Callie!, besides...even you haven't talked to Mark yet", Teddy replied tenderly as she looked over to her friend.

"Well, I don't see my best friend, but you do...so..?", Callie said as she tilted her head in Arizona's direction, as she gulped down another shot that magically appeared on their booth, when she didn't heard a reply from Teddy , she looked towards her, who had her eyes glued to the direction where Arizona was sitting, but something flashed before her eyes, which made Callie to look in the same direction as well.

* * *

Arizona had made up her mind that her current glass of wine would be the last of the day, she certainly cannot unwind her day here, as her sole object of attention was also in the same bar, God out of all the countries in the world they picked England and out of all the bars in London, they picked Joe's...fate was ruthless, heartless bitch.

Arizona finished her wine and had put some bills on the table and was about to slid off the bar stool when she felt a gruff hand sliding down on her jeans clad thigh, she immediately shook it away.

"What's the problem miss?, not having a good time eh..?",an absolute drunk man asked as he moved too close to Arizona.

"None of your business!", Arizona replied sternly as she tried to get away but the drunk man took hold o her by the waist

"Well I'm just being a nice host that's all!, why don't I..." the man couldn't even finished the sentence, as he found himself lying on the floor,afterwards was forcefully made, to rise by a feisty brunette who was the culprit of his earlier fall , now gave him to the bouncers who effectively escorted him out of the bar.

Arizona breathe in a sigh of relief and took a minute to realize that it was Callie who had pulled off the drunk idiot from him, she took hold of her belongings and made her way out of the soon as Callie saw Arizona leaving the bar, she quickly made an eye contact with Teddy to let her know where she was going and then followed Arizona out of the bar.

Arizona knew she was being followed, she also knew who exactly was following her and she also knew why the said person was following her, it was Callie's way of protecting her and making sure she reach home safely, and so that's how they walked for the whole ten minutes, with Arizona leading the way and Callie silently following her, when Arizona finally reached her house and let herself in, and once she was inside the house, she gently laid her head on the door with only one thought in her mind.

Callie was still her superhero.

 **A/N: So, what do you think? and for the dude who thinks I'm awesome, this one is for you!**

 **A/N: And whose loving this sudden urge in Calzona G!P stories, I know I am!, how awesome are each one of those, well we need to thank Neverloseyourflame, BrittanaSantittany11111, bekki222 for getting the ball rolling...**

 **A/N: Tahnk you all for the review, favs and follows!, keep them comming!**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER-7**

 **A/N:** **Flashbacks are in italics.**

* * *

 _Arizona couldn't believe she let Calliope blind fold her on their first date..first..who does that?, especially when your said date is just a target,...one who have been briefed about...and why the hell he father choose her for this job?...then she mentally kicked herself, Callie was gay ...and so was she...so, she was stuck pretending to be interested...her task was simple...to get Callie's confidence, and then slowly leak out the sensitive information, that will demolish the so called Torres Empire..._

 _"So, we are here, are you ready?", a slightly excited and nervous Callie asked, she couldn't believe she brought Arizona to this place...on their first date..._

 _"Ready!, as I'll ever be!", Arizona replied in a cheerful manner, and boy, if Callie could really understand those words._

 _Arizona blinked a couple of times, as the blind fold was removed from her eyes, as she adjusted to the slightly dark room, and when she did, she was confused.._

 _"You brought me to your basement?...really Calliope?...unless...",Arizona said, as she sexily squinted her eyes._

 _"Well it's more than a basement, but let's hear you first..so unless...what?", Callie asked with a smug expression and teasing smile on her face._

 _"Well...unless...this your hideout...sex dungeon...like fifty shades of Greys...or something..", Arizona didn't know whether she was excited or scared with the look Callie was giving her._

 _Callie slowly walked towards Arizona , who backed away further until her back collided with a bar top table,_

 _"Oh..believe me Arizona,I don't need..things or equipment..or anything else ..to bring you..to your heights of excitement..or..satisfaction..", Callie finished the last few words in a whisper and saw a visible shiver ran through Arizona, and then she simply put her left hand behind Arizona who took a gulp and switched the lights on.._

 _"So..this place is my sanctuary",Callie said happily, as she went and stood in the middle of the room._

 _Arizona took few minutes to get a hold of things and herself, boy she has never felt so aroused in her entire life,and the way Callie's scent invaded her senses, she was very close of begging Callie to take her right there, and boy wouldn't that be out of her brief...but then she managed a glance at Callie who looked different ...not a heiress to an Empire...not one who indulges in illegal business..but simply Calliope Torres...and with that thought Arizona's heart skipped a beat...Callie was really beautiful._

* * *

Arizona had not opened her eyes yet, but she was awake and so she could make out as her daughter slowly climbed her bed and snuggled with her,

"Mama are you awake?", Sofia asked in her own sleepy voice.

"Yes, baby girl, how was your night with Mark and Lexie?", Arizona asked as she turned towards her daughter and engulfed her in her arms.

"It was fun..but Uncle Mark was quiet...and I missed you at bedtime",Sofia simply answered.

"Sorry honey, I missed her bedtime...but I'll make it up to you...so tell me what you want for breakfast?", Arizona asked as she laid a kiss on top of Sofia's head.

"Let's go to BAKERY!", Sofia shouted with excitement, she was fully awake now.

Arizona mentally cursed herself, she walked straight into that one, "Honey, you went there yesterday, come on i'll make you pancakes!", Arizona replied cheerfully as her last attempt to reel her daughter in.

"But Mama you said what I want!...And you missed bed time last night...And you ay we should never break our promise", Sofia said as he gave her best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, one hour! Sofia Iphigenia Robbins, and then I wand you home, I'm suppose to start school today and you too miss, now get ready!", Arizona said, after all she was the one said all those things, besides she can never really say no to her daughter, now all she had to do is to call Mark to take Sofia to bakery, and well she really wanted old friends to unite.

* * *

 _"So...why your basement is your sanctuary?", an amused Arizona asked._

 _"Cause, here I can be me", Callie replied simply but her face was glowing with a dazzling smile._

 _"And what would that be?", Arizona asked as she had her own smile on her face, everything felt good around Callie._

 _"A chef", Callie replied with a smug expression and clicked her thumb and forefinger, which made a spotlight to fall on a dinning table, which was set for two and had few dishes which were hidden under the cloche._

 _Arizona walked towards the table and could smell the deliciousness from far away, and when she opened those cloches, she was blown away from what was inside that,_

 _"You cooked all these things?"_

 _"Well yeah...that's was the whole point of bringing you here..a place I haven't brought anyone else...so ..yeah", Callie stumbled upon nervously._

 _"Calliope, this is amazing...all of this...thank you", Arizona said sincerely, it was the truth, no one has ever done something so romantic for her, never has anybody trusted her with their deep secretes, she felt overwhelmed, and something for Callie that she couldn't place a name for, but one thing was sure that it definitely didn't match her brief about the target._

 _Callie saw few tears run down the face of Arizona, which alarmed her,_

 _"Hey, what's wrong beautiful?", Callie asked as she gently cupped her face and wiped off few tears._

 _"Nothing...just...", Arizona was lost for words._

 _"Intense, huh?", Callie asked as he removed her hands from her face and gently put them on her waist._

 _"Yeah", Arizona simply replied._

 _"So..tell me what will happen, if I kiss you right now?", Callie asked a little nervous._

 _Arizona released a shaky breath and answered,"I'll let you"._

 _That was all the permission she needed, so Callie gently title her head down and captured Arizona's lips in the most sweetest and sensuous kiss that either of them had ever experienced, Callie didn't deepen the kiss, but put a soft kiss on Arizona's head, as that was all the moment required._

* * *

Callie was needing the dough for the pretzel that was required for the opening day of the Seven Oak's Primary School's new session, when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder, and when she looked up,it was Teddy.

"Sofia is here...and so is Mark", Teddy said in a cautious manner.

Callie momentarily halted her movements and simply said,"Well I promised them free food, so get them what they want"

"Really, Callie", Teddy said in anger, Callie was stubborn as hell.

"Really Teddy!, now stop disturbing me, I have to complete the orders today, so go get a move on!", Callie said as she slightly raised her voice.

"That's your daughter Callie, who especially asked for YOU!", Teddy was beyond angry now,what was Callie doing?

"Believe me, I KNOW!,I FREAKING KNOW!", Callie said in absolute anger and watched Teddy put her hands in surrender and walk away from her. Callie was angry and mad, angry that she missed out years on Sofia, mad at Arizona that she didn't come herself. mad at the fact that why wasn't she acknowledging the fact that Sofia was her flesh and blood and Sofia doesn't even know who she was, angry at the fact that she has no clue how to go about this current situation.

* * *

Arizona had just finished her breakfast and was doing the dished when heard the familiar thud of the front door opening, knowing it would be Sophia, a smile took over a face,

"Hey,munchkin, let's get going, Ho was yo...?", she wasn't able to finish her sentence as she saw her daughter go to her room, without any words.

"Callie didn't see her, that's why she's upset", Mark said as he came inside.

"But why?, she was there right?", Arizona asked perplexed.

"Yeah, I mean Teddy brought our orders, she kept saying Callie was busy with some big order..I mean could be really busy Arizona", Mark said in an understanding manner.

"Busy!.. _Busy_!...to see her own daughter...after seven years!", Arizona was getting angry now.

"Well she didn't had clue, and besides not the best circumstance to know that you have a daughter, come on Arizona, cut her some slack", Mark tried his best to calm her down.

"And who's fault was that!,..you know what...I don't care!..and I won't let her enter Sophia's life..she can just go do her orders!", with that Arizona turned towards her daughter's room , so that they both can go to their school on time...

* * *

 **A/N:** **So?, how was it, and who's expecting a verbal showdown between Callie and Arizona?, what will the first words they will exchange after seven years? and poor Sophia.**

 **A/N:** **Dude?, still awesome?, I hope so, I don't who you are and you definitely seem like my kinda person.**

 **A/N:** **Thank you all so much for reviews, faves and follows, please keep them coming guys!.**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER-8**

 **A/N:** **Flashbacks are in italics.**

* * *

 _Arizona stared at her phone, which had a message from her father, simply saying that she was lagging behind, that she needs to up the ante and get hold of more sensitive information, but what her father didn't know was that, she was feeling conflicted, she was developing real feelings for Callie, that she was falling for Callie hard...or precisely she had already fallen...her inner monologue was interrupted when she heard the door of the room being opened and saw Callie, who seemed to have taken quite a beating..._

 _"Oh, My God Calliope!, what happened?", a totally freaked out Arizona asked, as she went to her beside and carefully took Callie's face in her hands, Callie has a deep gush over her right eyebrow, a black eye and several cuts on her face._

 _"Apparently, the place where the deal was suppose to go down , was already rigged by her biggest competitors, The Phoenix, so...this is all their doing", Callie said as she took several ragged breaths, her whole body was aching._

 _The guilt hit Arizona in the full phase, she had leaked the information, she was the heiress to The Phoenix, her nickname, but most importantly seeing Callie in that condition made her heart ache, as if it had been ripped into two, her Calliope was hurt because of her and the amalgamation of these feeling resulted in a choked sob that escaped her..._

 _"Hey, hey what's wrong?", Callie asked alarmed, cause she had never seen Arizona cry so brutally._

 _"I...it's my fault...God ...you're hurt...Oh, God!", Arizona couldn't stop the water flow._

 _A knowing smile took over Callie's face, as she gently coaxed Arizona in her arms, and smoothly ran her hands on the back._

 _It took few minutes for Arizona to calms down, Callie's embrace always seem to do that trick, but when she extracted herself from the embrace, she saw Callie was smiling, which confused her,_

 _"Why are you smiling?"_

 _"Cause , you were crying because I was hurt", Callie replied simply._

 _"So?", Arizona didn't know where was all of this going._

 _"So...there is only one reason...why we cry when someone else is hurt", Callie replied with a teasing smile._

 _"What reason?", Arizona was beyond perplexed._

 _"You Love me", Callie said as she looked straight into the blue orbs and gave a knowing smile._

 _Arizona already knew that,but to be able to see and declare her love was making her all giddy and butterflies were erupting in her stomach, cause the way Callie said it...shows that she loves her too..so simply pushed forward and gently gripped Callie's face and placed a hot kiss on her mouth,_

 _"I really love you Calliope", Arizona said as she rested her forehead against Callie._

 _"Even, with my penis?", Callie asked, she was little skeptic about that, as they haven't discussed it further after their third date._

 _"Especially with your penis", Arizona replied, her target and the brief and go to hell, she was madly in love with Calliope._

 _"Good, cause I love you too Arizona and I can't wait to be inside you", Callie said teasingly, which received a chuckle from Arizona, as she once again took the blonde in her arms._

* * *

Callie felt guilty as she arranged the orders in the staff room of Seven Oak's Primary School, Sophia had left the bakery without meeting her, and that was her fault, but she wasn't sure what she would have done if she had seen Sophia again, after knowing that she was her daughter, who doesn't even know who she was...But that didn't stop the guilt...it was her mistake that she missed out on Sophia.

"All of this look lovely Callie, but I believe we are missing some napkins", Meredith the head of the English department said as she took note of the arrangements.

"Yeah,..well I then better go get those from the school kitchen, otherwise I'll be on the verbal end of Miss Bailey", Callie said with her dazzling smile and went out to get those napkins.

Callie was holding two boxes of napkins and was gently strolling through the corridors back to the staff room, when she heard a voice, that she dying to hear since morning,

"Callie!", an excited Sophia shouted as she ran towards her.

"Hey sweetheart!, what are you doing here?", an equally excited Callie answered as she squatted down to receive the hug from Sophia.

"It's my new school!, we were having our lunches!", Sophia said in a cheerful manner.

"That's good!, I'm sorry I couldn't see you in the morning", Callie said with some pain her voice.

"That's ok!, I mean..I was sad first...but Mama told me, that you were really busy and that's why you couldn't see me", Sophia said as she slightly avoided Callie's gaze.

"That's true Hija, I was , but I promise, I'll be there when you come, always!", Callie said as she squeezed the little girl's hand, which also made her, ignore the slip of tongue.

"What do you mean by "Hija"?", Sophia asked innocently.

Callie froze for a second, but before she could manage a reply , Sophia ran away from her and towards her teacher who was calling for her, So Callie simply got up and continued her journey towards the staff room.

* * *

When Callie entered the staff room, it was packed with teachers, and the principal Mr. Weber was already there, and it looked like he was about to make some announcements, so Callie simply put the napkins at the end of the table and waited for Weber to complete his talk, after which Callie could make her move, as leaving before that would just be rude.

"So!, teachers, let me welcome you all to the new session of Sven Oaks!, give your best and remember the responsibility of future generation is on your shoulders!", a loud clapping and cheering resounded the staff room.

"And without taking further your time and depriving you all of the delicious goodies, let me welcome Ms. Arizona Robbins to our family!", between the loud clapping, Callie was shocked, she didn't expected Arizona to be here, and now she decided it would be best, if she slowly leave the crowd and the school as soon as possible, rudeness be dam, but before she could reach the door, she heard Weber loudly call her name..oh boy...

"And let us thank "Bakery", for today's goods and let me call upon Callie on the stage!", Weber announced.

Arizona looked towards the crowd and saw Callie sheepishly coming on to the stage and standing next to her, she was avoiding eye contact and so was Callie, but they were standing close and the all too familiar feelings were urging to come out. But, thankfully Weber dismissed them all and everybody gathered in small groups around the table.

"My, ..it's Callie Torres who have graced us with her presence", a skinny blonde shouted towards Callie who was making her way out, this also caught Arizona's attention.

"What do you want Lauren?", Callie wasn't in the mood to deal with Lauren, ever since she had turn her down on several occasions, the blond seem to poke her even more.

" Why are you in such a sour mood?, maybe I can help you lighten things?",Lauren said as she lightly took hold oh her arm, but before anyone could reply, she was interrupted,

" !,I'm Arizona Robbins, I believe we share the same department", Arizona said as she extended her hand, she had seen Lauren approach Callie, and her hand which was currently resting on Callie, was bring out the green eyed monster in her.

"Please, call me Lauren, so we are science nerds", Lauren said as she took the offered hand and held her for more than an appropriate moment, Arizona was beautiful, and her _new target_.

Callie scoffed at their interaction, what was Arizona doing?, and why the hell Lauren was flirting with her, and why the hell she cared?

"Oh, my bad, this is Callie the baker and Callie this is Arizona our new science teacher", Lauren said smiling at the two.

"I have to go..orders and stuff...", Callie said, she was certainly not talking to Arizona in front of Lauren.

"Of course!, .but that seems to be depriving of your humanity recently!", Arizona scoffed and sarcastically said as she directed her gaze towards Lauren, she was avoiding Callie.

Callie stopped dead in her tracks and turned around,what was Arizona's problem?, ans what exactly does she mean?.

Lauren was beyond confused, so she ignored the whole thing and simply asked,

"How about, I take you to drinks Arizona, at seven, at Joe's, just a little something from the department?"

Arizona looked at Callie and then at Lauren, she could already feel the anger rolling off the brunette's body, but she could't care less, so she sweetly replied,"Sure" and with that left the staff room.

Callie was still standing, and saw a smug smile took over Lauren's face, there was no way in hell that she won't be going to Joe's tonight.

 **A/N:** **So?...Next chapter, what will happen between the two?, there will be some fireworks for sure...**

 **A/N:** **I hate Lauren Boswell, it's the only character that I hate on greys,..I can even sympathize with Gray Clark, but not Bitchwell, so don't worry about her!**

 **A/N:** **Thank you all so much for the reviews, faves and follows, keep them coming!. I can understand that sometimes the story can be difficult to follow, I will try my level best to keep things clear, but i'm still new and therefore, will progress slowly.**

 **A/N:** **Do leave reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER-9**

 **A/N:** **Flashbacks are in italics.**

* * *

Callie nursed her second drink down her throat, as she swirled around her stool for the umpteenth time, it was 7:20, she was here at Joe's since 6.00 p.m., it was the first time in five years that Callie didn't waited for her bakery's night shift, she even told everybody to close it by 7.30, they would suffer loss because of that, but there were bigger problems to address.

"Callie,what are you doing?", a desperate Teddy asked.

"Nothing!, I'm ju...", Callie stopped in between as she finally laid eyes on persons she was desperately wanted to see. She saw Lauren and Arizona took a near by booth, and by the looks of it, were making small talks.

Callie had gone to Joe's early for two reasons, one: she didn't wanted to miss a second of them and secondly she wanted the anger, that was building inside her calms down, but apparently the anger upon seeing them together wasn't evaporating a bit.

"Teddy, get your drinks and go to the booth , where Lauren is sitting please", Callie literally begged.

Teddy was confused now, but one look at the booth where Lauren was sitting, she got the whole picture and a gut feeling that, today Callie and Arizona will definitely talk...but in which direction...God only knows. So she simply took her drinks and started off towards their booth, and secretly messaged Mark to come, she had his number when he and Sophia had come to bakery in the morning.

Callie took a long glance at Arizona, she was wearing a pink plated skirt, and a full sleeved white top, the motherhood had only accentuated her beauty, and Callie found her even miraculous than before, but she can't foster those feelings, otherwise she probably take her, right there in the middle of Joe's, in front of everyone. Callie shook her head to get rid of those thoughts and tried to take a calming breath, but suddenly her unconscious reminded of the day, when she last talked with her father...

* * *

 _Callie entered her parents room and found her mother reading some cheesy novel, but her father was nowhere to be seen_ , _and silently thanked God, as she knew that her mother would me more receptive towards her, so she quietly made her way towards her and made a coughing noise to gain her attention._

 _"Cut to the chase Mija, what do you want to tell me, I'm at a really good point in my novel", Lucia Torres said without looking up from her book._

 _"I'm not...I mean...how did you..", Callie was rambling._

 _"Mija, a mother always know, you'll see when you and Arizona have your own kids", Lucia said teasingly as she closed her book and put it aside._

 _"You, really think that Mama?", Callie asked, for past few days, the thoughts of Arizona, baby, house were roaming inside her head which was making her annoyingly giddy, and was the reason she was standing here._

 _"Mija, what is it?", the fact that Callie was openly discussing her future and the serious face that she adorned, Lucia knew, Callie definitely wanted to tell, something very important._

 _"Mama, I want to leave the family business, I know, I know..that I'm the only one to take care of it...and I was sure that I'll be the one to take care of it...but that was before I meet Arizona, she makes me want to be a good person, I really love her, I see a whole future with her, Mama...and...she gets scared, with my association to our business...I really want an out , please", Callie desperately laid it out in front of her mother._

 _"Well, if she gets scared with our association Callie, then she must be dam good actress", an infuriating Carlos Torres said from the front door, he had witnessed the whole dialog._

 _"What do you mean Papa?", Callie was getting agitated._

 _"I mean that your Arizona, is the heir of Phoenix, that your Arizona was the mole, we been searching like idiots, that your Arizona played you, that yo...", Carlos Torres was stopped in between._

 _"Stop!, Stop!, you don't know the truth!, she can't...OK, she...there is a mistake, Papa, she really loves me...I ...she do", Callie couldn't believe her hears, she refused to believe everything._

 _"Tell me Mija, the deal that was busted by Phoenix, couple a days a ago, who all knew the location of that?", Carlos asked in a challenge._

 _"That's not the point, she can't do this,alright..she loves me and I lover her...she can't", Callie wasn't sure, who she was convincing now._

 _"Just tell the answer, Calliope Iphigenia Torres!", Carlos was angry now._

 _"You, me..and...and...Arizona", a dejected Callie answered, her Arizona was the mole._

 _And the next time Callie saw her father, he was taking his last breath._

* * *

Callie moved towards the booth, where they were sitting and saw that even Mark had joined them,

"How's everyone doing this evening?", Callie casually asked as she slid into the booth next to Teddy and was now facing Arizona.

"Fine!, it was nice of you to join us Callie", Lauren said in an assumption that, Callie wanted to peruse her.

"What ?...you are not busy with your orders and stuff...anymore?", Arizona asked sarcastically, she was expecting Callie to show up.

And as soon as Arizona said those words, the mood shifted drastically, everyone could feel it, even Lauren, so decided to change the topic... _wrong move_.

"Arizona, is a nice name, don't you think Callie?, I mean, you can probably have loads of nick name, Ari?, Zona?...I mean like a lot!?, Lauren said as she gave an uncomfortable laugh, she had no clue what she was talking.

"How about Phoenix?", Callie said looking dead in the eyes of Arizona, she had officially plucked the domino, and with the silence that surrounded that table, everyone was waiting for the great fall.

"I mean, seriously, how can leave your child every night to go out for drinks?, what kind of a mother are you?", as soon as Callie said those words, she immediately knew it was below the belt and way out of line.

So she wasn't that surprised when a drink was thrown on her face..by Arizona, as she angrily stood up,

"You know what, screw you Callie!, when are you going to decide to grow up?", Arizona was infuriated, Callie had no rights to question her parenting and with that she walked out of the bar.

Lauren had no clue what exactly had transpired, so she stood up, to follow Arizona but was effectively pulled down by strong arms of Mark Sloan, as Callie wiped her face, and followed Arizona out pf the bar.

"You stay here, bicthwell", an pissed off Teddy told Lauren.

* * *

Callie caught Arizona , as she was neared a dark alley, she knew she had to stop her, so she ran and shouted to her at the same time,

"When are you going to acknowledge the fact, that I'm Sophia's mother too!"

Arizona stopped in her tracks and turn around with such anger, she never thought she could muster,

" JUST BY LENDING YOUR SPERM, YOU DON'T BECOME HER MOTHER!"

Callie felt as she have been slapped across her face, but somewhere down the line she knew, she had terribly handled the things, and now she was facing its repercussions.

"I know, I know that, but you never told me that you were pregnant Arizona!", Callie was really trying , to lay her points down.

"Well, whose fault was that?, YOU pushed me away, didn't you!", Arizona was tired and she was close to breaking down

"You were the MOLE in our system, YOU KILLED MY FATHER ARIZONA!", Callie was mad, how can Arizona,blame her for their situation.

"YOU ASSUME!, YOU ALWAYS ASSUME!", Arizona got her final words in, as she reached her breaking point, and a choked sob escaped her mouth, and she collapsed in the middle of the street, crying.

Callie felt helpless of the way, they both handled the situation, pissed off at the fate, but one thing she could never bear, was Arizona crying, so she squatted down and tried to hug Arizona, but was meet by resistance,

"Don't touch me!, just don't touch me!", a wailing Arizona said, as she furiously hit Callie with both her hands, but couldn't stop the brunette, from directing them towards a dark alley.

"Calm Down!, ..Calm Down, Arizona!...you are going to hurt yourself beautiful!", Callie had pinned Arizona on the wall of the alley and was trying her best to calm her down, because of which she missed...the pet name.

"Beautiful", a word that Arizona hadn't heard in seven years, the word that brought so many good memories, the word Arizona knew was intimate for them,the word that switched something completely different in Arizona, as she pulled Callie by her neck and kissed her with an enormity, immediately throwing her tongue with the depths of her mouth, seven years of being celibate would do that to you.

Callie couldn't register the kiss at first, but when she felt Arizona's tongue, in her mouth, she started participating...aggressively. All thoughts seem to have left her brain, as she felt Arizona's hand on her belt,pulling the buckle off, Callie hadn't lain her eyes on any women, in past seven years, but now she was with a person, whom she loved...and she will love always.

Arousal seemed to have taken over the two minds and bodies, and Arizona was helpless when she effectively pulled the button and sipper down of Callie pants, making her hard, when simultaneously, Callie put her hands under her skirt and on her panties, where she was rubbing her clit through the soaked material.

"Umm..Oh, God,inside...Calliope...please", Arizona said in a full aroused state.

That was all the permission Callie needed,as she deftly pulled the panties down and entered Arizona, in one swift motion, as Arizona brought her legs and wrapped it around Callie's waist, she was now held between Callie and the wall, when Callie started thrusting slowly.

"Ummm..Yes!...Oh God...harder and faster!", Arizona moaned.

With that Callie started thrusting her wildly, she was getting submerged in Arizona's wetness and tightness and was feeling herself grow with every thrust, she could also feel the climax approaching them at a furious pace.

Ungh!,Ungh!, Awwgh!, Awgh!,the moans were slipping out of Arizona's mouth, the wet skin on skin slap was echoing the dark alley, they weren't having a quick fuck, they weren't making love to each other, but they were showing their need for each other, and each other only, the fact they were refusing to believe.

And with a final thrust, a powerful orgasm ripped the two bodies simultaneously,Callie continued to thrust in Arizona, slowly so that they could prolong their climax and then held her in arms, as they were trying to chase their breaths.

Once, Arizona had gotten her breath back, and was out of her aroused state, she simply pulled off Callie, dressed herself and started walking towards her home, leaving Callie behind in that dark alley.

 **A/N:** **So?...I hope, I did some justice...thank you for all your reviews, faves and follows.**

 **A/N:** **Dude, never worry about boswell, in my stories, I hate her with passion, and I dream about it too...you know killing lauren...seriously, if given a chance, I would go Dexter mode on her...and You are really my soulmate or something...**

 **A/N:** **Do leave those lovely reviews!.**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER-10**

 **A/N:** **Flashbacks are in italics.**

* * *

The alarm blared through the room, and it was effectively put to stop, by Callie's hand, the clock was abused by Callie on a daily row,so it was nothing new to either of them, but new, was the third voice that echoed in the room

"Well, only if you could power through your problems like that!", a groggy Teddy said from the bed.

"Oh! God,Teddy shut up!...and what are you doing in my bed?", Callie whined from her spot.

"Taking care of you..you ass...", Teddy simply replied.

"I don...", Callie was cut short by Teddy.

"Yes, it was needed, you were crying like a baby, ...and only thing coming out of your mouth was Arizona's name!", Teddy said in a serious tone.

"I literally fucked up!, Teddy", Callie replied helplessly.

"Ow!", Callie hissed as she received a hard punch on her arm by Teddy.

"Firstly, I'm not surprised...you two were like bunnies all the time and secondly what the hell are you doing here?",Teddy scolded.

"what about bake...", Callie was once again cut short by Teddy

"Don't worry about the bakery, go to her Callie!, they don't leave until 8.00 for the school", Teddy simply said.

"Alright", Callie replied was out of the bed in a flash to get ready.

* * *

Arizona was wide awake in her bed even before the alarm went off, incidents of last night were playing in her mind, she couldn't decipher as to what should she do next, Call Callie?, and then do what?, she didn't even have her number?, tell Sophia?,and then what if Callie and she separates again?, God, all of this was so confusing for her,so she did the things, she was certain of..that was to wake her little girl..and then go to school.

Arizona had just finished packing both of their lunched,when she heard, the door bell ring, confused at first, as to who would be bothering them at 7.00 in the morning, but then again it could be Mark, who was suppose to return her car. But when she opened the door of her house, she definitely didn't expected Callie to be standing there.

"Ummm...I...I have donuts!", Callie nervously got out the words, as she showed Arizona the bag, that currently held the sugar assortments.

Arizona took in the appearance of Callie, she was also aware that Callie wasn't a morning person ..at all..,so sympathizing with her, she gave a simple nod and invited her in.

Now, it had been exactly 20 minutes, and neither of them had uttered a single word, Arizona had given Callie a mug of coffee, as soon as she had stepped inside, knowing how much caffeine is loved by the brunette, but after that it had been a pin drop silence...

"So...I...really ...don't know what to say Arizona", finally Callie managed to get few words in.

"Me neither",Arizona said who was standing with the support of the kitchen counter, where as Callie had occupied one of the dinning chairs.

"I really ...really want to be a part of Sophia's life, I really do...God!, I have already missed so much of her...believe me Arizona..if I had a slightest of an idea..that ..you were...carrying our child...I wouldn't have left your side..no matter what...believe me, please", Callie literally pleaded with Arizona.

"I believe you Callie, I know how much you love kids...and how much you wanted your own",Arizona said reassuringly, and as the blue and the brown orbs meet, they both were transported to a sweet memory that they shared...

* * *

 _Callie unceremoniously dumped her shopping bags, on the bag and then went towards her closet for a change of dress.._

 _"Wow!, did you bought the entire shop?..I mean, I understand that I'm beautiful, but this is unnecessary Calliope!", Arizona cheekily said as she sat down on the bed and started to rummage through the bags._

 _"That's not for you!, that's for Erin", Callie said she she swatted Arizona's prying hands, as she stood in her tank top and the boxer briefs._

 _"Percy's daughter?", Arizona asked as she raked her eyes on Callie's form, it was only two days ago, that the had made love for the first time, now Arizona realized that she is insatiable when it comes to the Latina._

 _"Yes,she going to turn five tomorrow!",Callie replied with a beaming smile._

 _"So...I guess...overboard...is the theme?", Arizona asked teasingly._

 _"A five year old...adorably...cute...five year old...there is no limit for her!", Callie said as she started to place the bag in a proper manner._

 _"Ok..I'm just warning you, right now!...I won't let you go overboard with our kids...that's how they get spoiled...and I don't want them to turn into those rich brats", Arizona said, unknowing of the implications it entailed._

 _"Our...kids?...them?...as in plural?", Callie stammered out._

 _Arizona froze...it was too early for the children talk...but it just slipped out of her mouth..._

 _"I mean...not now...in future...if we have...like...if you want...it;s too early...we should be married first...Oh,God!...I don't want to marry you!...I mean..I do...it's just...I", Arizona's ramble was put to stop, by Callie as she place her finger on her lips._

 _"Breathe!, I would love to have kids with you...after we are married...", Callie said as she closed the gap between them and placed a kiss on Arizona's forehead._

 _"So, I'm the crazy one, in this relationship?", Arizona said she nuzzled herself into Callie's body._

 _"Just, today..tomorrow..I'll be crazy", Callie replied with her dazzling smile as she tighten the hold on Arizona's waist._

* * *

Callie mentally shook herself from the memory lane, it was just too painful, and she also realized that they had gone quiet, once again.

"Arizona..I...I'm fine with whatever role you allow...in Sophia's life...I understand...that I wasn't there...and seven years..is long time...and I can't demand her now...but ...I ..just need some time with her...as per your terms...I won't violate them..just let me see her ..once in a while. _",_ Callie was never this desperate in her life.

"She knows..she have another mother, Callie...I mean she doesn't know...who she is...but I have told her enough...I was never going to hide her from you...I was waiting for her to grow up...and then lay...everything down...there is reason she carries your name Callie.", Arizona explained as he ducked her eyes from the soulful brown ones.

Callie was sure, she couldn't possibly love Arizona more that she loved her, right in this moment,all she wanted to do was scoop her up and promise her their love and start living as a family..but real life isn't an instant noodles...it takes time...so Callie decided...that she will clear this mess up...whatever it takes...she will find the truth,

"So, how about you and Sophia, join me for dinner today..at my place?", Callie asked nervously.

"I..I would like that", Arizona said, she could understand the need of Callie to spend more time with their daughter.

"Ok...Ok...that's good..so I'll leave..but I was wondering..where is Sop..", Callie wasn't able to complete, as the little girl came wailing down the stairs.

"Mama, I'm ready!, let go!...Hi CALLIE!", Sophia literally shouted with excitement, when she saw her favorite person in the dinning room.

"Hi, Honey!", Callie said as Sophia wrapped herself around her.

"What are you doing here?", Sophia was happy, but surprised to see Callie there.

"I...I was delivering some donuts to your Mama", Callie said as she lovingly glanced in Arizona's direction.

"Yay!, donuts!", the little girl exclaimed as she went towards her Mama.

"Not now Soph!, I have packed then for your lunch..we are getting late honey..so grab you back up...let's go...I just need to call uncle Mark, he needs to return our car", Arizona said, as she was getting a little agitated of the fact that Mark still hadn't showed up.

"How about, I drop you guys to the school?", Callie offered.

"Yay!, Callie is going to drive us today, Mama!", an excited Sophia answered.

Arizona opened her mouth to say no, but then she looked towards the two brunettes, who were giving her the puppy dog eye, and she knew in an instant that she can not say 'no' to that, so she simply shook her head and ushered everybody outside.

* * *

Callie was driving the girls to school, and she couldn't stop her thoughts moving to a direction where, she pondered how this could easily would have been her routine, to drop off her girls and then pick them up. and they would go home together, she smiled at her thought...a lot of what if scenarios was running in her mind...but the picture of Sophia on Arizona's lap on the front seat, animatedly chatting with her, wasn't going to leave her mind...all too soon...the school came, and everybody got out.

"So...I'll see you tonight...at seven?", Callie asked, as she saw Sophia running towards her class teacher.

"That's the plan", Arizona simply said, as she gave Callie a genuine smile, and walked towards the staff room.

Callie was going towards the driving seat when she saw Lauren get out of her car, so she decided to make her way towards her

"Hey", Callie said to gain her attention.

"Morning Callie, how do I owe thi...", Lauren was stopped in between, as Callie raised her hand depicting the same.

"I'm not interested in you, and if You eve thought about flirting with Arizona, I swear on life, I will haunt you down, and break each and every bone in your body..and BELIEVE ME", Callie growled and then turned away and walked to her car, leaving a scared Lauren behind.

Once Callie was seated inside her car, she pulled her cellphone and dialed a contact that she never erased...the phone got connected in the first ring...

"O'Malley...this is me Calliope Torres".

* * *

 **A/N:** **So?...what do you guys think?**

 **A/N:** **With this chapter, we have reached the half way mark guys...**

 **A/N:** **Dude, I hope you enjoyed the Lauren conversation, it was for you...**

 **A/N:** **And to my very first french reviewer...Merci.., je l'espère... Je continue à faire la justice.**

 **A/N:** **Thank you all for your reviews, faves and follows, keep them coming guys and DO REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER -11**

 **A/N:** **Flashbacks are in italics.**

* * *

 _"That'll be all, Mr. O' Malley..., just remember to stay very close to Phoenix", Carlos Torres said with utmost authority as he shook hands with O' Malley and dismissed him._

 _"I don't understand this at all!', a very confused Callie said, who was present throughout the whole meeting._

 _"Well you don't have to...just keep his number on your phone...one day you'll need it", Carlos Torres said as patted Callie on the back._

* * *

It was 5.00 p.m., and Callie was right on track, she had finished all the preparations for the evening..and now she can go home and prepare the dinner for Arizona and Sophia. Even though she was tired beyond measure, as she's been working non-stop to finish in time, but the thought of spending her evening with _her_ girls had kept the motivation on.

"Whoa!, you look in a hurry speed star!", Teddy exclaimed as she reached Callie's bench who busy wrapping things up and cleaning her station.

"Well...I...am...off for the evening", Callie replied hesitatingly, cause even though Teddy had asked her the question, she knew everybody was listening.

"Off?...but why?", Teddy was confused, Callie never took an off.

"Umm...I...Arizona and Sophia are coming over for dinner", Callie said, there was no point in hiding anything.

"Oh..Well good luck" Teddy simply said, which earned a chuckle from Callie, cause she knew this was Teddy's way of saying 'Go get your girls'.

* * *

Arizona had just finished getting freshen up from the tiring day at the school,Sophia was busy in her room coloring, she knew she had to talk to her before going to Callie's place, but she wasn't sure as to how to start such a serious conversation with her daughter...

"Sophia!, can you come over here, please! ", Arizona shouted, it was now or never.

"Mama!", Sophia simply said, as she entered Arizona's room and tackled her to bed.

"Hi honey, how was school today?", Arizona asked as Sophia made herself comfortable in Arizona's lap who, now rested against the headboard.

"It was awesome and especially the lunch break, I loved the donuts, we should go to bakery and thank Callie for that!", Sophia replied in an excited manner.

"That's great honey!...and Callie has invited us for dinner, so we can thank her at that time,...now I really want to talk to you sweetheart", Arizona said as she felt Sophia turn in her lap, and was now facing her.

"You..You remember, I told you about your other mother?", Arizona said softly, as if trying the waters before diving deep.

"Yes, you said that, you and she helped each other and brought me to this world", Sophia replied sincerely.

"That's correct honey!,..do you...would you like to meet her?", Arizona asked, she knew in all of this, it was Sophia who stood at the chance of a greater loss, so she'll do whatever Sophia says.

"Meet my other Mama?", Sophia asked with all her innocence.

"That's right honey!...we'll do whatever you decide.", Arizona said as she hugged her daughter.

"Does, she want to meet me?", Sophia asked, as she looked in the blue orbs similar to hers.

"She does,..she really loves you Soph!", Arizona simply said.

"Then we'll meet her!", Sophia said as she nuzzled herself onto her mother.

* * *

Callie was beyond nervous and excited, so she took a few calming breathe before she pressed the bell of the Robbin's household, and when the door was finally opened, she was engulfed with Sophia's bear hug.

"Hi, Callie!, I'm ready!, let's go!", the excited Sophia said, she she started pulling Callie towards the direction of her car.

"Mija!, I think we should wait for your Mama", Callie said she she brought Sophia back to herself and hugged her once again.

"But, she taking so looonggggg!", Sophia said in an exaggerated manner, earning a chuckle from Callie, who had to stop in between as she finally saw Arizona coming from her room, she looked mesmerizing.

"I'm ready!, Geez!" , Arizona said as she was slightly out of breath, she was wearing a sleeveless blue dress, which she might or might not have put on to impress a certain someone, but she would never confess.

"Alright, let's go!", Arizona said as she finally locked the door, but realized Callie hadn't moved a spot..and was staring...at her...

"What?", Arizona asked in a husked labored breath, towards Callie, who simply came forward and removed the pin that was holding Arizona's hair in a tidy bun...and now it was let loose.

"Now, we can go!", Callie said, without breaking the eyes contact with the blond.

* * *

The dinner had gone without a hitch, Callie had made Spaghetti with meat balls, knowing it was Arizona's favorite and as it turned out...it was Sophia's favorite too and her chocolate truffle was the dish that had sealed the dinner for Callie, as she could clearly see the excitement in both the blue orbs, when she had bought the desert in, and now even after putting a protest, Arizona was helping Callie with the dishes.

"I...I..um had a talk with Sophia..before coming", Arizona said, while washing the dishes and then passing it to Callie, who was drying them off.

"About me?", Callie carefully asked, she didn't wanted to come strong on Arizona.

"Well..not exactly..I asked..if she wanted to meet her other mother...she said yes", Arizona said as she made an eye contact with Callie.

"That's...good...I guess", Callie replied, she wasn't sure what to feel in that moment, Sophia was her daughter, but these seven years have seemed to turn things upside down.

"It is!, ..It's seven years...I don't know...how to ...you got to help me here Callie", Arizona said with a desperation in her words.

"Seven years, 11 months and 15 days...I know that Arizona, I know", Callie said in a pained voice as she dried off the last plate.

"Well, it's..it's getting late..we should head back", Arizona said as she realized the time, they had school tomorrow.

Callie wanted Arizona and Sophia to stay, forever possibly...but she knew she couldn't, so she simply nodded her head and the pair made their way towards the dinning area where they had left Sophia with some cartoons.

"Oh boy!, she's passed out!", Arizona said with a chuckle as she saw Sophia dozed off in the middle of the couch, with the television still running in the background.

"Yeah, she is, ..God..she's beautiful Arizona!",Callie said as she first looked to wards her daughter, and then Arizona.

"Stay the night", Callie courageously pulled out.

"Callie, we have school tomorrow!", Arizona tried to reason.

"C'mon, look at her, you really want to wake her up?", Callie was pouting now.

"But, we don...", Arizona was interrupted by Callie.

"I have a guest room, you and Soph can sleep there, I'll give you my spare clothes...and will drop you guys at your place in the morning and in time!.", Callie said that all in one breath.

Arizona looked at her daughter who was sleeping peacefully, she didn't wanted to disturb her, but she also knew that she was craving Callie, and that can go wrong at so many levels...so she opened her mouth to say 'No', but weirdly all it came was a

"Yes!"

 **A/N:** **So?, what do you think will happen now?, how will Sophai react when she'll know Callie is her other mother?, How will Calzona deal with their feeling of each other in the mix of all this?**

 **A/N:** **For my first Indian reviewere, Bahut Bhaut Shukriya!, Acha laga ki kisi Indian ne review diya, hini mein, I'll try my best to live upto the expectations.**

 **A/N:** **Dude!, never worry, I know who your are ;)**

 **A/N:** **Thank you all for all the reviews, faves and favourites. DO HIT THAT REVIEW BUTTON!.**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER -12**

 **A/N:** **My apologies for the slight delay, but my health took a hit, though I been recovering for past few days, but all I could manage was to caught upon the action in the fan fiction world. So my beloved lovely readers, here we go.**

 **A/N:** **Flashbacks are in italics.**

* * *

 _All have been going well for Arizona, she had successfully tagged along Callie, made her way into the Torres household, but now...she couldn't sleep...she was mentally cursing herself...everybody in her family knew, she can't sleep in foreign places...well not until she feels safe and familiarized, the two things which were far...far...away to be felt in the Torres household._

 _And now, she was feeling Hungary, after demolishing the royal dinner, and a gourmet dessert made by Calliope, boy wasn't she a sight for sore eyes, talk about eyes, her's was beautiful, dark , so expressive...wait what was she thinking?,this isn't her job...with that Arizona gave up the fight and walked out of her assigned rooms towards the kitchen, which was earlier shown by Mr. and Mrs. Torres, where she was certain, she would find something to satisfy her hunger._

* * *

As soon as Arizona opened the door of the guest room, where she and Sophia were made comfortable by Callie, after deciding upon staying the night, Callie had given Arizona the spare clothes and showed them the guest room which was well stocked, so when Callie's half - asleep body fell upon Arizona's feet, upon opening the door, she was beyond confused.

"I'm awake, totally awake!", Callie mumbled sleepily, and stood up to her feet.

"Callie, what are you doing?", a bewildered Arizona questioned,as she moved out of the room and joined Callie in the living space, she didn't wanted Sophia to wake up.

"Oh!...I...know..that you...um...don't sleep easily...at new places...and that...that...makes you hungry...so...I just...you know...", with that Callie trailed off.

Arizona looked so lovingly at Callie, that she was sure,that the powers from the heaven that made her control herself, cause all Arizona wanted to do was throw Callie on the floor and ride her, like there is no tomorrow, tell her that she never stopped loving her,...but she silently asked,

"So?, what are we making?", that earned a slight chuckle from Callie.

* * *

Arizona sheepishly looked towards Callie, who was fuming..., Callie had given into the dimples and the magical smile of Arizona, who had demanded donuts at 2.00 A.M., well the things Callie would do for her, and Arizona had adamantly taken up the job of preparing the dough...and now more dough was on the floor than in the mixing bowl.

"Arizona, I told you to use hands!, geez!,that's the third batter!", Callie literally wined.

"I just thought spoon would be better...and I'm sorry...Calliope", Arizona spoke softly, she was embarrassed and confused.

"Just..don't worry, I'll take it from here", Callie lovingly stated, messy Arizona looked cute, and the fact sh was wearing Callie's tank top, and shorts, which were bigger on her, made her look smoking hot...which made lot of things look up, straight and hard.

Arizona had turned,with her back towards Callie as she tried to get off the sticky dough from the spoon, when a sudden gasp left her mouth,as she felt Callie press herself against her back, which made Arizona go still, she could feel warmth radiating from her body, but importantly she felt the familiar love surrounding her once again, which made her fall back slightly against Callie.

Callie's mind was on over drive, all she wanted to do was to take the bowl from Arizona, not molest her like this, but thinking and doing are two different things, so with one hand gripping the kitchen slab, the other slightly pushed away few hairs from Arizona's neck, where Callie nuzzled her face into, and were dropping few light kisses every now and then.

"God, Calliope!", Arizona moaned and she knew things were getting out of hands...fast, but she couldn't muster any will power to stop the proceedings, so she simply turned around and cupped Callie's face , with their forehead resting against each other, the breaths were getting ragged, mixed, labored, but the moment also slowed down things, gave them a breather, to analyze...

"Calliope, I didn't kill your father, please, please believe me!", Arizona desperately breathed across Callie's face, which effectively broke the trance, they were both in, and made them realize the intensity of the situation, that how far and beyond fucked up it was, but before Callie could muster any sort of response, a shrill cry was heard from the guestroom, she made them broke their embrace, as Arizona ran to cater their daughter.

* * *

Callie didn't know, how long she stood in the kitchen, cleaning the mess up, she felt helpless, the whole situation was beyond her control, all her hopes were now on O' Malley, he better find the real truth.

So, after finishing everything up in the kitchen, Callie made her way towards the guest room, just to check upon Arizona and Sophia, but when she opned the door, she found Sophia asleep in Arizona's arms who seemed to have dozed off on the chair adjacent to the bed..and well, that looked uncomfortable to Callie.

So, she simply tip toed her way, towards them, and somehow managed to carry Arizona, in a bridal style, with Sophia attached to Arizona, and carefully put them on the bed, but when Callie tried to move away, she found that her left arm was now tucked under Arizona's weight and Sophia had changed her direction, and was now cuddled into her, Callie's mind knew that with few maneuverments, she can get herself out, but her hear didn't wanted to miss an opportunity like this, so she simply pulled the comforter from her right hand and pulled it upon them, and once she had made herself comfortable, she placed a gentle kiss on the heads on both of her girls, and turned in for the night.

* * *

Arizona woke up to the buzzing off the door bell, _but that certainly wasn't her door bell,_ which made her wake up with a startle on the bed, and then when she looked around and realized where exactly she was, she looked to her right, and saw the most adorable seen being played out. Sophia had somehow, manged to get on top of Callie, was now sprayed out on hr chest and snoring in the same exact fashion like Callie, which made Arizona stare lovingly at the mother and daughter, she wanted to take in the sight, which could have been common to them, only if...but her thoughts were once gain disturbed by the buzzing sound, which made her effectively leave the bed.

Arizona wasn't expecting a attractive petite brunette to be on the opposite side of the door, all geared up in a jogging attire,

"Hey, I was looking for Callie?", the brunette asked.

"She's umm.. asleep", Arizona said, but certainly didn't like the look the brunette was carrying, and why was she at Callie's place at 5.00 in the morning.

"Ok, then just let me wake her up, cause believe me... she never misses out on me...", the brunette seductively husked and made her way inside the house.

Arizona was furious now, who the hell was that brunette?, neighbor?, _girlfriend?_..but before she could halt her thoughts , she saw Callie comming out of the guest room..

"Callie!", the brunette said in an excited manner and ran over to Callie, laying her lips on hers.

 **A/N:** **So guys, what do you think?**

 **A/N:** **To my first Swedish reviewer OLLO TACK SÅ MYCKET FÖR DIN RECENSION, JAG UPPSKATTAR VERKLIGEN DET, MASSOR OCH MASSOR AV KÄRLEK. Keep the reviews coming.**

 **A/N:** **My first swiss reviewer Saritaaa, thank you so much for your lovely comments, I hope and I try my level best to do justice to this great ship.**

 **A/N:** **To all my lovely readers and reviewers so far, thank you so much, your comments mean everything to me, and the diversity makes me feel so loved, that I can't even pen down the words, thank you so muck, I will do my very best to keep you entertained and keep alive Calzona, the fact the writers on the show have neglected them ever since the whole "can't pray way the gay" story line went down successfully, but for fans like us, Calzona, Sara and Jessica are above and beyond the mere catalyst of Lesbian story line. We love them cause of so many reasons...so many...**

 **A/N:** **Now that the rant is over, Please do review!**

 **A/N:** **ALERT! ALERT!, Be on a look out for the various project that are going to get floored from BrittanaSantittany11111, they are going to blow your mind..**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** **So sorry for the delay!, actually have good news guys, I cleared my company secretary finals!, just got busy with applying for jobs, and its post -ops!, I'm still busy, but wanted to squeeze a chapter in!.**

 **So let's go!, thanks you all so much for reviews, faves and follows!**

 **A/N:** **Flashbacks are in italics.**

* * *

 _"Does it hurt?", Callie asked in the most compassionate way possible, cause for the first time, she cared beyond reason for the woman beneath her._

 _"A little...but, well it is my first time with a penis...so...just give me a moment", Arizona replied through ragged breaths, she had finally given into her feelings, and realized that she was madly and deeply in love with Callie, and now with her head thrown back at plush mattress, the feel of naked skin completely intertwined, and Callie hard, long, throbbing cock inside her, was...well...showing her stars._

 _"I can...I can pull out, you're not...ready...just, I will simply...just ...OH!WHOA!", Callie wasn't expecting Arizona to start rolling her hips, this soon._

 _"Mmmm...don't pull out, don't, EVER!...Oh, God!, Callie!, Fuck!", Arizona was reaching some new heights of arousal as well as that ,oh so sweet satisfaction._

 _Callie placed a loving kiss on Arizona's forehead, and then brought both of her hands and joined them with Arizona's on either side of her pace, and started to speed up her thrust..._

* * *

Callie knew she was sleeping very comfortably for the first time in years...so when the noise broke out from the living room, she opened her eyes in a very grumpy state, but as soon as she saw Sophia sleeping on her chest, the foul mood evaporated in mere seconds, she lovingly hugged her daughter and started rubbing her back, she wanted many...many days like these...with her daughter and Arizona...wait where is Arizona, before she could ponder that thought for a second longer, the noise outside caught her attention once again, and she finally decided to have a look outside.

But before Callie could get a hold of things, she felt someone's lips on her, and before she could response, the lips were gone.

"Come on Cal!, get ready!", the brunette said in an excited manner

"Yeah,I'm just busy..Carol", Callie replied, once she gained her senses, and recognized the women as her running partner, Carol.

"No, don't worry!, we'll be leaving!", Arizona scoffed at the duo, there was no way, she was gonna stay and mingle with Callie's girlfriend.

'Arizona..wait!...just...hey!", Callie called behind her as she saw Arizona disappear behind the room.

"Ummm...I think...I should leave?", Carol simply said, she knew she had stepped right into some drama.

"Please?...I'm sorry...I'll talk to you later", Callie said pleadingly to the Carol, and ran behind Arizona.

* * *

When Callie entered the guest room, she saw Sophia neatly dressed in the clothes that she wore yesterday, and Arizona had just emerged from the bathroom, in her own clothes, looking furious.

"Good Morning Callie!, are we going to the bakery for breakfast?", an excited Sophia asked, who had no clue about the situation.

"No, honey, we'll be going home!", Arizona said in a dead serious tone.

Callie felt hurt ran through her heart, as she realized, that for Sophia and Arizona, her place was not their _home_ , she wanted to change that...but right now, she needed to handle the situation, before it gets out of her hands.

"Let me drop you guys, please", Callie said pleadingly towards Arizona.

"No, we'll manage", Arizona said.

"Please!", Callie said in a sincere tone and after a pause, she saw Arizona slightly nod her head.

* * *

The drive till Arizona's house was spent in utmost silence, and when Callie cut the engine, Arizona was out of the car in flash, and all Callie could do was to get out of the car and wait, as Arizona took Sophia out.

"I had a great time Callie!", Sophia said lovingly as she hugged Callie's waist and ran inside the house to get ready for school.

"Arizona..just let me...", Callie was cut off by her.

"I'm getting late", Arizona simply said, and went inside the house.

* * *

Arizona gulped the whole wine in three long sips, Teddy knew, it was time to talk with her old friend.

"Wow!, rough day?, Teddy asked, as she slid in the booth, opposite to where Arizona was sitting.

"Well, had a shitty morning, got my kid taken away from me by Alex Karev...so yeah rough is the word I''ll use", Arizona said as she indicated the bartender, to get her another drink.

"Ok...how was dinner with Callie?", Teddy knew she had to get straight to the point.

"What?...you didn't ask Callie..or her girlfriend?", Arizona was still fuming, she knew she had no rights, but still...

"What girlfriend?", Teddy was confused know.

"Oh!...please..Teddy, the least you could do was warn me!", Arizona replied in a hurtful manner.

"Arizona!, just tell me, what...", Teddy's words was cut short, by a petite brunette, who ran over their booth and landed a sweet kiss on Teddy's lips.

"How have you been?, and where is Callie?", Carol asked.

"I'm good, and she is at the bakery", Teddy replied and saw the color drain from Arizona's face, and that was enough to put two and two together.

After dismissing Carol, with a promise to hang out in future, she turned to look towards her friend , who was avoiding her eyes.

"Callie has been working non-spot for hours in the bakery, she hadn't had breakfast or lunch, and if you don't go out there and clear the mess, she probably won't be having any dinner either. So get your stubborn ass, out of here!", Teddy simply laid things on the table.

"And take the back door, here's the key", Teddy told Arizona, as Arizona got up from the booth.

"And Arizona, Callie hasn't been with anyone, for past seven years.", Teddy said with full sincerity and saw Arizona leave the establishment in a hurry.

 **A/N:** **I know, its a shorter update!, but I'll be updating soon with the longest chapter yet.**

 **And dude, I miss you!.**

 **Guys your love is priceless to me and so are your reviews...So keep them coming!.**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER-14**

 **A/N:** **Flashbacks are in italics**

* * *

 _The platinum ring encasing a big princess cut pink diamond felt cold and heavy between the long tan fingers, who were examining it, very carefully..._

 _"Wow!..the blonde made the dent, huh?", Lucia Torres asked in a teasing manner, as she approached her daughter who was examining, the ring Lucia's mother had given to Callie._

 _"No..it's not..I was...just examining...", Callie stuttered._

 _"You love her", Lucia Torres announced,more than anything else, she could see the love crystal clear in the brown eyes...as well as those blue ones._

* * *

 _"I really love her Mom!", Arizona declared to her her mother who was sitting across her inside a coffee shop, which was sort of a safe place for Arizona._

 _"Oh honey!,...I ...this is going to turn into a big mess!", Barbra helplessly stated to her daughter._

 _"I know...I'm just...Callie is throwing me a birthday party, and after that..I'll talk to Dad...and tell him..I want an out from all this...and then I'll come clean to Callie...and...then I don't know ...I haven't even told Teddy yet.", Arizona laid everything down on the table, the whole thing was consuming her._

 _"You fall in love only once, everything after that is just a compromise...So..I'll say never..NEVER give up on her, or yourself...If you're love is true, it will make it to the other end, it might take some time...but it will prevail...And I totally ship Calzona", Barbra said in a cheerful and teasing manner._

 _"Oh! God, Mom!..stop! calling us that!", Arizona said, as tried to get hold of the laughter that was escaping their mouths._

* * *

Callie had no clue how many batters, frosting, fillings she had prepared since morning, but she felt it wasn't enough..nothing in her life at the moment was enough...she couldn't get enough time with her daughter..not enough time with Arizona..not enough time for O'Malley to finally sort thing...so yeah..everything was felling short...But that didn't detour her to register the noise that came from the back door, clearly someone was trying to get in...which made Callie to go on full alert.

She looked down on herself and realized that she was only wearing a sleeveless white vest and pants, her chef jacket was thrown somewhere inside the kitchen, but now wasn't the time to check her appearance, so she carefully retreated the baseball bat , from the cupboard, and took her stance behind the back door, so the the intruder won't be able to look at her.

So after getting into the position, she slightly raised the bat in her hands, as from the dangling of the keys, she could feel, that the intruder was about to enter, and after few minutes, she was corrected, when a sleek body, came through the door, Callie was about to lay a fatal blow, but she recognized the familiar blond hair.

"Arizona?", Callie shouted from behind.

"Yeah,Callie...where ar..OH JESUS!", Arizona was shocked and terrified to see Callie holding a baseball bat above her head.

Callie let go, of the bat and switched on the lights, which she had earlier switched off to lure the intruder...

"Sorry...I thought...someone was trying to break in...what...what are you doing here?,..How did you get the key?", Callie was surprised to see Arizona.

"Teddy...I...I..meet Teddy and Carol at Joe's", Arizona replied sheepishly towards Callie.

"oh,..OH!...so you meet Carol?", Callie asked .

"Yep", Arizona simply answered

"The one who kisses everyone whom she meets...she probably have kissed more strangers than her own _husband_ ", this is what Callie was trying to say since morning.

"Ok..I know...that I jumped the gun...and I do that often, but...on my defense...I wa...", whatever Arizona was going to say completely left her mind as soon as she saw that Callie still had her tattoo.

"You what?, couldn't crack a sentence, cause your're sure didn't hide away giving cracking some attitude this morning...I mean, wh...", Callie's ramble was cut short, as she realized Arizona had walked closer to her,very, very close.

"You still have the tattoo", Arizona said in a trance.

Callie calmly took in Arizona, the way the blond curls framed her face, the way those blue eyes radiated with warmth, love, the way those soft beautiful fair hands traced her own name on her arm, Callie was engulfed in Arizona, her senses was overloaded with the love she had for the woman in front of her, and Callie wanted to love her enough...

"I promised you, beautiful!", Callie lovingly stated, as she laid a sweet kiss on Arizona's forehead.

"Callie",Arizona said in a whisper, cause she didn't know what exactly she wanted at this particular time.

Callie simply laid a loving kiss on Arizona's nose.

"Calliope", Arizona whispered, cause now, they both knew what they wanted.

As soon as Callie heard her name leave Arizona's lips, she captured those perky pink lips with her own, as her hand made their way around Arizona's waist, and Arizona's one hand was still tracing the tattoo and other was on her shoulder to maintain their balance.

The kiss grew deeper and hotter by the minute, as their tongues, find finding their old route back to familiarity, Callie's hands were now inside Arizona's top, feeling the warm skin beneath her, and then Callie tore her mouth away from Arizona's lips and started their work on her neck, kissing, nipping everywhere possible..., now things were getting wetter, thicker and bigger by the minute.

Arizona wanted to consume Callie,she wanted to feel her close, keep her close, the years, their differences, the confusion, didn't matter at the point, because, they simply love each other and want to leave each other, and that's it...nothing more and nothing less, just the comfort of each other arms.

Callie quickly got rid off the Arizona's top and lift her up, with Arizona's legs around her waist and topped her on one of the kitchen slab, and then in one swift motion got rid of her pants and underwear as well.

Even before, Arizona could acclimatize herself on the table and get hold of the pace of things,she felt Callie's mouth between her legs, and as soon as she felt Callie hum against her core and take the throbbing clit in her mouth, Arizona gave up the idea of getting comfortable and just grabbed the cabinets, so that she don't fall off.

Pure, sinful and animals-tic pleasure and arousal was running through Callie was she worked with devour on Arizona's pussy and the non-nonsensical terms falling out of Arizona's mouth in pleasure was making her painfully hard, so hard, that she separated herself for a minute from Arizona's core and got rid of her own pants and underwear in record time and pushed her long, thick, throbbing, already leaking cock inside her.

"Oh fuck!, Oh God!", Arizona lost her balance of the arms, as soon as pleasure of Callie's thrusting started inside her, and she was sure, she was going to fall off, but the strong and safe arms of Callie, directed Arizona's hand around her neck, as Callie hooked her own arms around Arizona's knee, to get them more leverage.

The bodies were working in tandem, with fast pace and the grunts, moans, and the sensual wet skin slapping ere echoing inside the kitchen of the bakery, both of them were drawing a close.

"Oh God!, Yes!, Yes!, faster Calliope!, I'm...close...FUCK!", Arizona chanted.

"Jesus!, me too baby!...oh yeah!...yes!", Callie moaned.

And a couple of deep thrust later both Callie and Arizona came simultaneously, and ere now tangled in each other arms exhausted, Arizona was still on the counter, wit her bra on, and Callie was holding her close in her vest with no pants.

After what felt like a eternity, Callie regained some strength and her voice.

"I..um I ...can I put you down?", Callie asked in the most loving manner.

"After a minute,please?", Arizona needed more time to feel close to Callie, cause after this, things will again go back to where they were.

"Arizona,...we should talk...instead...we...", Callie was loss for words, but couldn't help herself as she lovingly placed a kiss son Arizona's forehead and helped her drop down from the counter.

Nobody uttered a word, as they put on their clothes and Callie had immediately bought supplies out and started cleaning the mess they made on the counter, when suddenly she realized..

"Condom!, we didn't..", Callie looked towards Arizona, who was still lost in her thoughts.

"I know", Arizona simply said.

"Arizona, what is it?", Callie said pleadingly.

"I don't know!...what are we doing Callie?...we should think about Sophia!...Do we still have a chance?", Arizona finally opened up and was vulnerable.

Callie looked into the pained blue eyes, who a minute earlier was dark with pleasure, those eyes whom she loves so so much...but Arizona was right...Do they have a chance...O'Malley was hired, so that Callie could know the real truth behind everything, and especially her father's death, cause her heart believes that Arizona, couldn't do such a thing...but her eyes were the lone witness...And then there was Sophia...

"I don't know Arizona...but I do want to be in Sophia's life", Callie said truthfully, cause she wanted a part of Sophia's life and that much was pretty clear.

"I should go!", Arizona simply stated, Callie's answer wasn't what she was looking for, she wanted to get out, before she say things she didn't mean.

"Oh!, come on...Arizona, why are you always on the run?", Callie was getting frustrated, they have a moment, then they fight, this whole thing was becoming a pattern, which was getting her angry.

"Well for the record, it was YOU!, who left us!",Arizona shouted out of frustration.

"Stop, throwing that on me!, you know I didn't do that on purpose!", Callie was getting agitated by the minute.

"Of course Callie, you just missed the condom, didn't you?, the way we missed it in the alley, right now, don't worry..I won't be adding onto you responsibilities, that you didn't do on purpose!" Arizona knew that below the belt, for a second she couldn't believe the words that came out of her own mouth, but the complete devastated look on Callie's face told the truth.

Now, they didn't stood a chance whatsoever.

 **A/N:** **OH OH?**

 **A/N:** **Not even for a second worry that, they are not going to make it, cause they will...Lets's see how.**

 **A/N:** **Not the longest chapter!, but an interesting update for sure**

 **A/N:** **Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews, faves and follows!, they mean so much to me!.**

 **A/N** **: Do review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER -15**

 **A/N:** **This chapter is dedicated to BrittanySantana1111 and CigaronIce, as I am a big fan of their writings but, have this bad habit of leaving reviews signed off, so you may not find my pen name on your reviews,but I do leave a review for sure. Lots off love to you.**

 **A/N:** **Flashbacks are italics.**

* * *

 _"Yes, do exactly as I say, I know she is my daughter...but she has derailed from her objective, there is no point in giving details...but make sure she doesn't have a clue to any of this", a slightly agitated Daniel Robbins kept down the phone, and gently asked the person to come in, who was knocking down on his study earlier._

 _"These are the final documents, Mr. Robbins", O'Malley said while handing over the file to him._

 _"Ah!...this is great, thanks for your services, Mr. O' Malley", Daniel Robbins simply said as he shook hands with the man._

* * *

Callie felt as if the bullet had been shot through her heart, the piercing pain was almost unbearable, but she knew Arizona didn't really meant those words, the situation simply sucked, but she was human, and a that very point, all the logic and reasoning were slowly leaving her mind, so she had to act on her feet, before she herself further escalates the situation, but before she could formulate some words, Arizona spoke in a hurry...

"God!, Callie I didn't mean it!"

"Arizona"

"No!, Please believe me...I..take it back...just I didn't mean it", Arizona was very adamant, she really wanted Callie to see the truth.

"Arizona"

"Please Calliope believe me!, I didn't mean it", Arizona said in one last attempt, exhaustion of the day and recent activities were taking a toll on her.

"I...just..go home...and call somebody...don't go alone...it's late ...just...anybody", Callie wanted to close this day as soon as possible.

Arizona looked towards Callie, who was avoiding the eye contact and silently messaged Mark to pick her up from the bakery.

"Mark said, he'll come down in five", Arizona simply said and those were the last words exchanged between the two of them, as their day finally came to a close.

* * *

The loud noise of laughter and giggles coming from her kitchen woke Arizona from her sleep which, meant only one thing, that this Saturday morning everyone was here and she had to wake up, even if she wasn't feeling a bit of it.

When she came down from her room showered, she saw Lexie sitting on Mark's Lap and Alex was busy making Sophia laugh gigantically, and a smile automatically graced her face.

"Morning everyone!", Arizona announced.

"Good Morning!, Mama!", Sophia said in a cheerful manner as she launched herself onto her mother.

"Ok!, what has gotten you so excited?, buttercup!", Arizona asked her daughter.

"Uncle Alex is taking all of us to Bakery for breakfast!", Sophia announced excitingly.

"He did!, what a delightful uncle is he?" Arizona said through gritted teeth, as she glared towards Alex.

"Dude, how do you say no to those eyes?", Alex said as he raised his hands in surrender.

"Well yo...", whatever Arizona was trying to say, was disturbed by the blaring of Mark's phone.

"What?!...how...is she Ok?...I'll be down there", Mark said in a frantic tone, and when he turned around, he saw everyone was looking at him with expectation.

"Callie...she's ...at the hospital", Mark announced, and saw color drain from Arizona's face.

"What?...but... I saw her last night...how...is she Ok?...why...", Arizona was getting scared by the minute.

"Arizona...I don't know much...Teddy called, she herself got contacted by the emergency room as Callie's emergency contact...so...we don't know much...I am gonna go there...", Mark explained in a clam demeanor.

"I'll go with you!", Arizona replied in an instant.

"Arizona...Bu...", Mark wasn't sure it was a good idea, cause when he had picked Arizona last night...tension was rolling out off both of them...and not in a good way...

"Mark, Please!", Arizona exclaimed, the pain and love was evident in Arizona's tone, which wasn't missed by Lexie and Alex who was witnessing the exchange.

* * *

When Callie tried to opened her eyes, her eyelids felt heavy and she felt a searing pain course through her body, her throat felt dry, so she told her body to slowly wake up and when she did...she realized...she wasn't home...it was a hospital... _now she was confused_

"Oh My God, Callie!...", Teddy announced as soon as she and Bakery's whole crew barged into Callie's room.

"What...what exactly happened?", Callie replied a hazed state as she moved up the bed and realized she in fact had fractured her right arm and had some stitches on her forehead.

"So..you're saying...you don't know ..what happened?" Jo exclaimed.

"No...who brought me here?", a confused Callie asked.

"Some kind man, who seemed to have been passing through the street, where you were lying unconscious, Hi, I am Dr. Montgomery", the attractive red head said as she entered the room, but before anyone could comment on the new available information, Arizona came dashing inside..

"Oh God!, Calliope!...my..what happened...are you alright..?...Does it hurt?..."Arizona frantically rambled, as she bee-hived towards Callie's bed and took hold on the tan hands, the gesture which wasn't lost on anybody...including the doctor as well as Jo and Avery.

"It's fine, Arizona!", Callie replied reassuringly, because as soon as Arizona had entered the room, her pain had automatically lessened.

"Well, I must say, Your girlfriend timing is great, she turned in for the good news!", the Dr. Montgomery said, as she addressed the couple who was still holding hands.

"No!..we aren't...I...she..not...I mean continue..", Callie somehow got in with few words.

"Oh!...anyways...there is nothing serious, all scans and reports have come clean, the plaster on your arm is for three weeks, there some bruises on your body, due to the fall...so I suggest bed rest...take it easy for a week or so...and apparently you fainted due to exhaustion...must have skipped a meal that day...so...take care...and I'll send your discharge papers in a few...and you might want to wait a day or two...for...extra -curricular activities...", the doctor said as she looked between Arizona and Callie, while saying the last remark and left the room.

"Well..now we all know what exactly happened", Callie said as she released a sigh of relief..but then she got a smack from Arizona on her non-injured arm.

"Ow!...what the hell Arizona?", Callie asked.

"Why didn't you eat, yesterday?", Arizona countered.

"I forgot", Callie answered, which got her another smack from Arizona.

"Seriously!...", Callie said, but a loving smile was establishing on her lips.

"Ok?, what exactly is happening right now?", Avery asked to Jo in hushed tone through gritted teeth, but before, he could get a reply, Sophia came barging through the door.

"Callie!, Mama!", Sophia said and joined her mother and Callie on the bed.

"Hi! princess!, what are you doing here?", Callie asked Sophia as she hugged her and kissed her cheeks.

"I wanted to see you! and and Uncle Alex was nice enough to get me here!", Sophia explained.

"He did!, what a delightful uncle is he?" Arizona said through gritted teeth, as she glared towards Alex.

"Seriously!, Dude!...How do you say no to those eyes!", Alex said in a serious tone, which earned a chuckle from Callie and she mumbled "Amen!" under her breath which was covered by her fake coughing when she realized Arizona had listened and was now glaring towards her.

"Callie, you are hurt!, whose is going to take care of you?" Sophia asked in the most loving manner.

"I'm a big girl Soph, I'll take care of myself,...maybe you can come and visit me often...to help me recover.", Callie simply replied.

"No!, you can't!", Mark suddenly announced.

"Why?", Callie asked.

"Because...Because...you...umm...", Mark was lost for words...and looked towards Teddy pleadingly, this was their chance to unite the family.

"Clothes!", Teddy exclaimed out of the blue.

"what?", Callie once gain asked.

"What, I'm trying to say..is that...you can't work on your own...because of the plaster...who'll change you clothes...and stuff...you are on bed rest...", Teddy was running out of ideas.

"Well, when will you help me?", Callie simply scoffed.

"I can't", Teddy simply said.

"Well , then there is Jo", Callie challenged.

"She can't", Teddy simply said.

"There is Avery", Callie smirked.

"He can't ", Teddy simply said.

"What exactly is going on?", Callie asked, she was beyond confused now.

"I'll do it!", Arizona said, effectively stopping the bickering.

"No...you don't...I can't impose...", Callie didn't see this coming.

"C'mon Callie!, come home!, that way ,I can visit you anytime I want!", Sophia said excitingly!

"Please Calliope!", Arizona said and was relieved to see Callie's head move in confirmation and an enormous smile overtook Sophia's features as she hugged Callie once again, but her moment was disturbed by her ringing of the cellphone, which showed an unknown number, so she simply excused herself and got out of the room to receive the call.

"Hello?...O'Malley?"

 **A/N:** **Dun Dun...I'll say fastened your seat belts...we are moving towards the meaty end.**

 **A/N:** **Thank you so much for reviews, pm's, favorites!, they keep me motivated!.**

 **A/N:** **Do leave a review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter -16**

 **A/N** **:Well, I know it been ages since my last update, but to be honest nothing was inspiring me to write, everything was taking a toll, but I'm back and hopefully, can give this story the attention and end it deserves.**

 **A/N** **: Flashbacks are in italics**

 _"Well things have just gone out of proportion, don't you think?" Barbara Robbins broke the silence that has engulfed between two women, who have agreed to finally meet._

 _"That's an understatement, so say the least", Lucia Torres replied in calm and composed manor._

 _"Well, what are we suppose to do then? They both love each other very much" Barbara Robbins replied in a desperate manor._

 _"Well, it's their love, that has brought us together, and I'm sure, it will be their love which will win in the end", Lucia Torres replied confidently._

 _"You're right and till then we have O' Malley", Barbara replied, somewhat relieved_

 _"Yes, till then O' Malley", Lucia Torres gave the nod in agreement._

Arizona has just given finishing touches to the dinner, before she decided to call on her _family? Daughter and friend?, daughter's friend?_ , well she couldn't decide, but the dinner has taken longer than usual, due to call that she had received earlier in the morning. O' Malley hasn't called her in past four years, why now?...

"It smells amazing here", Callie sweetly complemented and effectively breaking Arizona's thoughts.

"Well, I was beginning to think that you won't come out of Sophia's room, might as well shift your bed there", Arizona replied in a teasing tone.

"Yep, well let's just say, that our girl has energy and I for one don't want to miss out on her anymore..Arizona..Thank you", Callie said this lovingly and in all sincerity she could manage.

"Well,.you're welcome", Arizona simply replied.

"So…" Callie asked.

"So…"Arizona replied questioning.

"When do you think….you will tell Sophia ..about me?, Callie asked in an indecisive tone.

"She already knows about it Callie, What kind of a person, you think I am?" Arizona replied in an agitated manner, she would always get defensive when Sophia comes into the picture.

"That's n….That's not, what I was trying to say, you have done an amazing job with her Arizona, she's ..she's just a good kid and the fact that I missed that, kills me…her not knowing kills me…us..not.." Callie stopped mid sentence, as she realized the disappearing distance between the two of them, she was standing very close to Arizona, was the simple reason of trying to communicate the pain and the feelings she actually felt.

"You're not the only one hurting Calliope, it kills me too, its hurts us too", Arizona almost replied it in a whisper, as tears were on the verge of falling.

"You know, you could have contacted me", Callie said this in a helplessly stubborn manner.

"You know, you shouldn't have let me go in the first place ", Arizona replied with the confidence and passion that matched Callie's.

And with that they were back to square one, stalemate, none of them had more to add, none of them knew how to react, it's the same spiral that engulfs them both, whenever they try to talk.

After what felt like an eternity, Arizona finally said

"Food is getting cold, you should call Sophia downstairs", and with a final look towards Callie, she made her way to set the table.

"We can't keep doing this", Callie said, with her back to Arizona and her steps on the first flight of stairs, but before she could take another step, she hear Arizona call from behind.

"Tomorrow, I will tell her tomorrow"

And with a sly smile and extra flair in her steps, she moved across the staircase to call her daughter.

 _"Well this is not good at all, we need these two to be at each other's throat, at all cost!"..Uh..Dammit!", a ruffled voice threw the phone in haste._

 _There was no way Torres and Phoenix Empire would shake hands or forgo the history between these two. This news of their daughters falling for each other was not good news at all. Something serious and immediate needs to be done, something serious and so lethal and this would close their case once and for all._

 _"So what now?", a scared manly voice asked._

 _"Well, it's time to up the ante, it's time to call Addison Montgomery ", the ruffled voice said in a serious dead composure._

 **A/N:** **Do hit the review button!, it's a small chapter, but I want to ease into this story steadily , without harming its charm.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter -17**

 **A/N:** **Well, two update in a single day was long overdue, so enjoy!. Thanks a lot for your lovely comments and reviews, keep them coming guys.**

 **A/N:** **AlwaysbeenNicole you do have an eye for minor details!**

 **A/N:** **Flashbacks are in italics.**

 _"So, I guess will go blue and white as the theme for the wedding", Barbara Robbins finally spoke the first words amongst the group, who was busing seizing up each other for the past half an hour, like some sick old game of Russian roulette ._

 _"Oh!, Come on Barbara!", a deadpanned Daniel Robbins hissed from her side._

 _"Yes, Barbara he's right! We have to add some, gold in the theme for, Torres", Lucia Torres explained sarcastically from the opposite corner of the round table, where the group was sitting._

 _"Not Now, Lucia!", Carlos Torres said in a cold voice, without losing any eye contact of the opponent._

 _"Oh!, Please, how long do you think , we can go like this, we need to address the matter after all!, My advice, let's make this quick'', Barbara Robbins told impatiently, she and Lucia with great difficulty had managed to arrange this meeting, they were finally successful in bringing their husbands, but now everything was going for a toss._

 _"Well, if we are in such a hurry, why don't you start with the explanation, for planting your daughter as a mole in the Torres Empire?" Carlos Torres said challengingly, he was a man of honor and words, trust meant everything to him._

 _"Yeah, why don't you answer, why your daughter has used her trickery on Arizona, to make her fall for her?, you did the same thing Carlos!, you wanted to harm phoenix!", Daniel said accusingly and effectively raising the temperature of the room._

 _"How could you say things like this, when you practically threw your daughter on Calliope!", Carlos couldn't believe his ears, this man had no idea what h was talking._

 _"Well your daughter has whitewashed my daughter's brain!" Daniel Robbins replied back in full haste._

 _"Well your daughter is a who…"before Carlos could finish he was effectively stopped by Lucia._

 _"Stop!, just Stop!, both of you, before you say something you both regret, this is not why we are here..All of us know, that we both are wrong..and All of us know that Callie and Arizona's love is real and pure as anything can be"_

 _"You did send Arizona to be the mole in the Torres Empire", Barbara Robbins said calmly amongst the group, while looking at her husband._

 _"And you already knew, who, Arizona was in reality, long before you told Calliope, you wanted to turn the tables.", Lucia Torres declared amongst the group, while looking at her husband._

 _This effectively calmed the demeanor of the four and finally they were able to see things clearly and from a rational perspective._

 _"You ladies are right, we..all of us are wrong…but we can't…deny the fact that our daughters love each other…and ….for them…for their sincerity..I..I ..am willing to call it a truce..or..a new beginning…or something", Daniel Robbins was first to cave in and wasn't sure whether he was proud or embarrassed by the act._

 _When a long silence followed after Daniel Robbins statement, a little cough from Lucia Torres was enough to spring Carlos Torres in action._

 _"Well…..I don't want to be the one….that comes in between their love….even though I don't fully trust phoenix…but I do trust Calliope and more importantly I do trust Arizona, to keep my daughter's heart safe", Carlos Torres kept his ego aside and did what was best for his family._

 _A common ground was established between the four and smiles was finally after torturous and sleepless months were gracing their faces_

 _"Well this calls for a celeb….." whatever was on Barbara Robbins mind was cut short, as soon as the glass she was raising was shattered on the floor by a piercing bullet. After the first shot, there was an array of bullets that came towards the sitting four._

Giggles and laugh was echoing through the bedroom as the two women was lying on the bed trying to catch on their breaths

"How did we manage that?" Arizona asked in between the fits of laughter.

"Don't ask me! I'm the one with a broken arm here!" Callie replied finally settling down.

Callie didn't want to bother Arizona, as she has already done so much ..so she decided she could change her shirt on her own but forgot to remove her arm guard above the cast, so now her button up was tuck above her head with her arms in the air, and then somehow she managed to reach Arizona's room, but couldn't knock so with a ouch from her shoulders and leg, she barged into Arizona's bedroom where Arizona was mid change of clothes and half naked, so automatically she shouted at the intruder, who turned out to be Callie. Callie felt conscious didn't know w hat happened but judging on Arizona's reaction, she turned back in a hurry and coiled with the legs of the bed and fell straight into the mattress, Arizona could see this happening, so acted upon feet and tried to balance Callie, but her feet got entangled with of Callie's and she fell into the mattress beside her, but was able to remove the button up from Callie's head and then both women fell into the spiral of extreme laughter.

Now, the laughter has die down and a comfortable silence was stretched between them, which was a rare occasion.

"Arizona…", Callie finally whispered into the room and breaking the trance.

"Yeah?", Arizona replied.

"You are still in your bra and panties", Callie replied sheepishly, trying to control the smile that was about to break out on her face.

"Oh Shit!, sorry about that!, you..umm.. you can go now and wait for me, till I change" Arizona replied in little embarrassed tone, but a smile was still playing on her lips, as she stood up from the bed.

"Yes sure, I'll just wait for you ..in the kitchen..I'll be heading over to bakery shortly", Callie replied as she stood up from the bed and made her way towards the door.

"But Callie, you're still in your cast and just been a day, are you sure?". Arizona asked a little worried.

"Yep, absolutely, I'll just want to look over the proceedings there , I won't be able to bake , but I still need to go there and have a look, ….um Arizona, you should really put on some clothes..", Callie replied calmly and hesitatingly and walked out of the room…let's just say things were getting…a little..hard…

When Arizona finally made her way into the kitchen, she saw Callie sitting on the bar stools and drinking coffee, but her mind was somewhere else.. Arizona knew that….and she was also pretty sure as to why Callie's mind seems to be drifting off..

"Just ask Callie, before, you explode one of your veins out!", Arizona said swiftly, as she poured herself a much needed mug of caffeine.

"So..So..you're going to do it today?", Callie was beyond excited and nervous as the same time.

"I'm going to do, what Callie?", Arizona asked teasingly, faking the complete innocence.

"Arizona…", Callie almost whined.

"Relax Callie!, I will talk to Sophia today, just be free in the evening", Arizona replied smiling.

"Ofcourse!...just..I..um….Thank You!", Callie said in all sincerity.

Arizona simply nodded her head in affection and the two women were off to their respective tasks.

Sophia excitedly came into kitchen feeling extremely hungry after the day she had with Callie yesterday.

"Mama, where's Callie?" Sophia asked excitedly.

"Well, good morning to you too!", Arizona replied in a teasing manner while set up the breakfast for her daughter.

"Mama", Sophia replied while giggling

"Sorry honey, she's not here, she left for bakery this morning..But don't worry she'll back in the evening, soon after you come from school" Arizona said in assuring manner.

"Oh!, that's Ok!, I'll have more stories to tell her", Sophia replied excitingly.

Arizona always loved her daughter's enthusiasm and ability to see good in almost all situations. This habit of hers was one of the pillars which prevented Arizona to crumble down on her dark days. Seeing her this happy, she was sure, this is the right moment, she already knew her daughter loves Callie, so how difficult this can be?

"Hey, Soph, there is something I need to talk about", Arizona carefully approached her daughter.

"Yeah Mama", Sophia replied giving her full attention to her mother.

"Well…you know..your other mother...she would like to meet you today", Arizona release a sigh after telling that and cautiously gauged her daughter's reaction.

"Today?" the six year old replied apprehensively.

"Yes, today…is that okay with you?" Arizona asked carefully.

"Will you and Callie be there?" the six years old had simple and plain logic.

Arizona didn't know how to response to that, it was a tricky situation so say the least, but she went with what her gut told her.

"Yes, we will be there".

Callie had gone over the sales record over five times during the past half an hour, she was getting restless, she was expecting Arizona to call her, but till now, her phone sat undisturbed on the counter. And after what felt like a millennium, phone finally rang and Callie picked up, before it could even finish the first ring.

"Hello, Arizona" Callie replied enthusiastically over the phone.

"Well, that was fast" Arizona replied as she chuckled to herself.

"Yeah, I might have been a little impatient", Callie replied, trying to settle her nerves, but so far no good.

"So..I told Sophia that…", Arizona began but was cut off by Callie.

"Great! You told Sophia…How did she react?...Oh my God she hates me!...Oh my life is ruined my own daughter hates me..wha…"

"Stop Calliope!, just Stop! And don't you dare start your Spanish rant on me!, God! I should have come and told you in person!", Arizona shouted over the phone to effectively stop Callie from rambling.

"Sorry!...I just…ok..i am listening", Callie carefully told over the phone.

"Yeah right, so I told Sophia that her other mother would like to meet her this evening and she agreed to meet her", Arizona replied calmly, but attention was diverted, as she could hear some noises and ignored as she thought that probably be Sophia coming down from her room, ready for school.

Callie was confused " other mother? What's that suppose to mean?, Arizona just tell her I'm her mother, jus…." Whatever Callie was about to say got interrupted, as she heard a loud shrill from Arizona's end and the call effectively disconnecting…

 **A/N:** **Do hit the review button!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter -18**

 **A/N:** **You guys are deserving of these fast updates! Thanks for all the reviews!**

 **A/N:** **Flashbacks are in italics**

 _"So you really are a doctor?" Teddy asks, as she shifts her weight on the bed upon her elbows and rest her back on the headboard, sheets nicely tucked in covering her naked body._

 _"Why? Do you ask, I thought, I was extremely familiar with the human anatomy", Addison replied with smirk playing upon her lips, as she slowly make her way towards Teddy and effectively lays on top of her._

 _"I put a gun to your face, and you didn't even flinch!"Teddy told her with her tone bordering of the edges of being playful and extremely honest._

 _"Well, why don't we find out?" Addison playfully whispers to her face, as she claims the lips of the blonde in front of her.  
_

* * *

"Hello!...Hello!...Arizona!...Uh! Dammit!" Callie scowls onto the phone, gathers her things and rushes out of the bakery, through the backside , but effectively stops when she see's Teddy and Addison in a middle of a conversation, which she interrupted and by the looks upon their faces, it was a serious one too.

"Teddy? Doc? Is everything alright?" Callie asked in a skeptic manner.

"Yes!, everything is fine, Dr. Montgomery just lost her way, I was..just ..showing her the correct entrance" Teddy rushed out in one breath

"Ok, uh..I was leaving for Arizona's house ..I think something happened there" Callie tells Teddy, keeping a watchful eye on the doctor.

"What?, are you sure..I'll come with you", Teddy relied in all seriousness.

"No..that's not required..maybe I am overacting..just..let me check first and I'll come back to you", Callie replied, she was still unsure of the situation between Teddy and Addison, but she had other important things to worry about.

"Ok, that's fine, just give me a call..alright", Teddy replies and Callie rushes her way to Arizona.

* * *

Callie barges her way into Arizona's house and calls her name straightaway, the front door was open, which escalated her suspicion, now she was beyond scared.

"Arizona!...Arizona! ..Ari…oh..uh..Lexie?...Alex?..what happened to your head?.where is Arizona?, God ! Sophia?" Callie was beyond confused and scared now, where was her family? Who busted Alex's head, what on earth was going on here? But before she could muster any further, she heard the voice, she was dying to hear.

"Calliope!..Oh thank God!" a relieved Arizona came running down the stairs and collapsed into Callie's embrace, no matter how uncomfortably she was managing that with an injured arm.

"God! Arizona." Callie simply said to the women embracing her and stood silently holding her, the past few minutes had been utter chaos and she needed a minute to calm down, especially now, that Arizona was with her unharmed.

"Sophia?" after few minutes Callie asked Arizona, as she carefully moved out from her embrace.

"She's fine, resting in her room", Arizona replies as she releases a sigh while running her hand through her hair.

"What happened?" Callie finally asked.

"I was on the phone with you, when I heard some voices, I ignored them at first, but then I heard Sophia's scream and ran towards it, but when I reached her, she was with Lexie crying and Alex had a busted forehead", Arizona told in a worrying tone.

"Pff…..it's nothing, some loser was breaking in …I spotted him..got bit ugly..and that coward ran off!", Alex said in a grunt as he applied some ice pack on his forehead.

"It's nothing!?..Are you serious right now!..a six year saw that!..a man was breaking into Arizona's house!...what part of it is nothing to you!", Callie shouted with anger towards Alex.

"Callie, calm down!..ju…", Arizona was trying her level best to control the Latina's temper.

"No! Seriously dude, who the hell are you? Who are you, to have a say in this matter? Just get a hold on your raging hormones and back off!" Alex was getting pissed by the second.

"Sophia is my daughter!. My!, so there is no way in hell or earth, that I'll back off!" Callie was pushed to her limits, and she had moved dangerously closer to Alex's face.

And there standoff was effectively broken, when Lexie alerted the adults attention.

"Sophia!", the six year old was standing on the stair case, looking wide eyed between all the adults in the room and when her name was called upon, she ran back to her room.

"This is great!..just simply great!", a frustrated Callie said as soon as Sophia left, things were getting messier and confusing beyond reason apprehension.

"Lexie, Alex, you guys need to leave, I'll handle things here", Arizona said and ushered them out of the house.

"Calliope, you should go talk to your daughter, but before you do that, take a calming breath and I'll get you some coffee", Arizona lovingly said, as she squeezed Callie's shoulder and made her way to the kitchen, to get a much needed caffeine boost, this was not how she imagined the things to go down and who the hell was intruding her house, she's just been here for few weeks.

* * *

Callie took few breaths in, while standing outside Sophia's door and then finally gave a steady knock.

"Hey baby girl, Can I come in?"

"Sure" Sophia replied who was laying down her bed legs raised and bent from knees.

"So..So..how are you feeling , love?" Callie asked, trying to gauge the lines her daughter must be thinking.

"I'm fine", Sophia simply replied from her position without looking at Callie.

"Hey, why don't we sit up and you look at me please? pretty please" Callie lovingly pleaded and Sophia obliged by sitting up on the bed and moving towards Callie but her head was still down.

"So baby girl, did you heard us downstairs?" Callie asked.

"Yes" Sophia replied without looking up.

"And what you understood from that?" Callie asked her, she was trying to understand her daughter's point of view first.

"You said, I am your daughter", Sophia replied and her eyes had gathered few tears.

"That's right baby girl..and what do you think now?", Callie has never been so nervous in her life, well maybe except for earlier in the day.

"But Mama said, my other mother was going to meet me today in the evening", Sophia replied in a confused state.

"That's absolutely right baby girl and It was going to be me, I was planning on to surprise you!", Callie has tried her level best to make her daughter understand this tricky situation. But when no response came from Sophia, Callie thought her worst fears have finally come true.

"Sophia, love, come on say something", Callie gently pushed her daughter, to talk with her.

"Are you going to leave us again?" Sophia worriedly asked and broke into sobbing.

"No, Never ..I promise you, I'm not going to leave you or your Mama ever..Shh..Sophia, Calm down, I love you so much baby girl, I love you so much", Callie kept on repeating the same thing over and over again into Sophia's ears, who was tightly holding onto Callie.

After several minutes, Sophia's breathing had even out and she had exhausted her to sleep. So Callie carefully laid her on the bed, covered her with the quilt and silently made her way out of her room and as soon as she opened her door, a guilty looking Arizona was standing outside.

"I was just wondering, what's taking so long" Arizona sheepishly said to Callie.

"Well, we won't know how it exactly went, till she wakes up, so..Until then I need to have a word with you..Let's go to your bedroom", Callie said simultaneously releasing a sigh, today had been a crazy day.

"Callie..what ar.."Arizona was not sure, as to why exactly, Callie was suggesting her bedroom, very little talk has been done between them and now if you throw a bed, things were sure be heading south ways.

"It will be easy to keep an eye on Sophia, that's all." Callie simply replied and both of them headed towards the bedroom.

* * *

"So.. what's on your mind?" Arizona asked as she made herself comfortable on the bed and Callie was situated on the chair in front of her.

"Do you trust Alex and Lexie?" Callie asked in all seriousness

"Of course! I do, Callie where is this coming from?" Arizona was confused, what, Callie was trying to say.

"Don't you think it's odd? First I get mysteriously hurt and then somebody tries to break enter your house? And that thing with Teddy and Doc, this morning" Callie's head was running and churning, something was obviously wrong, they were missing something.

"Well, when you put it that way, …..I just never thought that these two had any connection,… and what thing with Teddy and which doc,…. Callie what are you trying to say?" Arizona's mind was going into overdrive now; things were looking bleak with every passing second.

"My ER doctor, she and Teddy was having some sort of conversation, but they stopped, as soon as I came", Callie carefully told Arizona, and she was still trying to decipher, what exactly was going on.

"Well, Callie, maybe..You are overlooking into things…seeing things which are not there… today has been a crazy day, let's sleep on it.", Arizona replied, maybe Callie is just tired, maybe rest is all that is required.

"I promised my daughter that, I'll stay with her and her Mama forever, and you know Arizona, I don't break my promises, I don't know where we stand, or what are we, but for Sophia's sake, I'll be anything she wants and I am not going to let any harm come in her or your way and for that..we need to start looking and thinking like before", Callie had openly laid down her thought in front of Arizona, it was time honesty was place between them, it was time .

"From where exactly you want to start", Arizona's voice was thick with emotion, she had taken in what Callie has said and knew the moment she has been waiting for past seven years has come, the truth will finally be revealed.

"I want you to tell me, what exactly happened the night my father died", Callie said in clam composure and looked straight into those blue eyes.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Do review guys and do catch up on all the flashbacks, as things are going to move forward now.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter -19**

 **A/N:** **Thanks for all the reviews!**

 **A/N:** **No more flashbacks, from now on everything will be clear and straight or will it be?**

* * *

"And then you saw me with the gun, standing near to your father…and before, I could say or act, the guards were upon me…and the rest you know", Arizona said, finally after the turmoil of seven years , the pain, the remorse the regret , the loss, everything was out on the table, now Callie knew her truth and after seven years, Arizona was finally able to breathe , but was scaring her more was the fact that Callie had gone completely quiet with her head down.

"I..I believe you ..Arizona", Callie finally uttered the word after an eternity, because she knew what Arizona said was the truth, as her Mother has told her the same thing in the morning on that fateful night that she had apparently told Arizona too and now she knew that Arizona didn't kill her father and for seven years she held a grudge that wasn't supposed to be there, seven years she missed on Arizona, seven years she missed on Sophia, _seven years_ … and with these thoughts swimming in her head, she started feeling suffocated , for so long she tried to be strong and held herself together but now everything was spiraling out of control and she was quickly descending into a breakdown.

"I..Oh God!..I…don…", Callie was unable to get any words out, as she started hyperventilating and crying at the same moment, which alerted Arizona.

"Callie…Calliope…honey..you need to breathe ..baby come on", Arizona rushed immediately on Callie's side and started rubbing her back , while showing her how to breathe.

"Yes that's right, in through the nose and out from the mouth…that's right…you got this..easy and calm.." Arizona carefully coached Callie and after few minutes.. Callie's breathing returned to normal and she ended up placing her head on Arizona's lap.

* * *

After several minutes, Callie quietly whispered into the room

"Do you hate me?"

"No, Callie ..No..I…I can never hate you", Arizona truthfully answered as Callie lifted her head from Arizona's lap and faced her.

"Well, you should, because I have ruined everyone's life!, my mother..she um. She passed away a week after my father's death..and she didn't talk to once..I didn't kill my father, but I did took all the reasons to live away from my mother,..I am such a horrible person Arizona", Callie was utterly broken and the tears had maintained their constant flow.

"Calliope…I love you..I love you so much ..It wasn't your fault…It's just was not our time or bad luck..I don't know how to put it, but I do know is that whatever happened wasn't your doing, Calliope believe me, please believe me when I say this, that it wasn't your fault", Arizona lovingly stated to Callie, as she took her face between her hands and used her thumbs to clear away the tears.

"Arizona ..I wish.. I just co..", whatever Callie was saying was interrupted by a pair of eager soft lips upon her.

"could go back in time an..", Callie tried to get her words in, but was once again interrupted by pair of eager lips upon her and Arizona quietly whispered " I love you Calliope".

"and change the course of action, if I ju..", Callie was once gain interrupted by Arizona's soft pair of lips "I really love you Calliope".

"I love you too Arizona, always had, always do, not a day or a second has gone by, when I haven't loved you", Callie lovingly states to Arizona.

Arizona had been waiting seven years to hear these words, the amount of relief she felt after hearing those words, couldn't be expressed into words, so she did the next best thing possible, that is kiss Callie with all the ferocity she could mange.

"Arizona…what are you doing?" Callie lovingly asked the blonde who was now straddling her.

"What does it look like Calliope?" Arizona knowingly asked and moved again, but was effectively stopped.

"Beautiful..this is not how we should do this..we should talk, we still don't know lot of things..hell we don't even know whether Sophia likes me or not….and somebody just broke into your house..how…we should talk and take things slow as possible", Callie simply says, she wants to do things right.

"You are right, we should take this slow, and talk..sort things out because everything is a mess..someone did break into my house and I am trying to ignore it as long as I can..because I am tired of hiding …hiding from states, hiding truth from Sophia, hiding things from you, hiding things from people who have been my back for the past seven years…and now finally, I am done with hiding, you know the truth, Sophia knows the truth and even Alex knows the truth..so I am done with hiding Callie and I agree we should talk and we will, but not right now..right now..I just want to be with you… And Calliope, Sophia loves you; there was never a doubt on that." Arizona pours her heart out and this time when she moves to connect her lips with Callie, she is not meet with resistance, instead the grip on her back gets tightened and she feels Callie pulling her impossibly closer.

Callie wanted to feel all of Arizona, she didn't wanted to leave a single inch on her soulmate, where her lips hasn't found a solace yet, she wanted to bridge away those seven years, and fill them with the passion and love she felt for the woman in her arms. She carefully placed Arizona on the bed and started removing her clothes extremely slowly, making sure that every visible skin on view is consumed by her, no matter how much time it took, Callie wanted to make sure that Arizona knew that she loves and believes her.

Arizona felt like she was on fire, she could feel Callie everywhere and still she felt as though, it wasn't enough, and finally what felt like scared ritual done by Callie, both of them were naked, and Callie was lying on top of her with her lips sucking on the pulse point and her hand gently massaging her breasts .

"Calliope..I..need more..please..", Arizona managed out between her heavy breaths.

"I'll do whatever you want beautiful, tell me what you want" Callie said in between the kisses that had now found a place onto those perky breasts.

"Inside..Please inside..make love to me Calliope", Arizona was dripping wet due to Callie's ministrations and she needed immediate attention, also the fact that Callie's fully erect member was now poking her between the thighs and now she was becoming restless.

Callie stopped what she was doing and looked at Arizona, her disheveled hair, arousal filled eyes, her heavy breaths were making her look more angelic than before, Callie felt as though she has never seen Arizona in such a state, the love for the woman beneath her was so profound that for a split second Callie thought she might break into tears, as it was endearingly consuming, but then she felt Arizona's hand on her hips, urging her to create that delicious fiction and Callie was never going to back down from that.

"I love you Arizona", Callie lovingly stated as she dropped a kiss on Arizona's forehead and spread her legs and after gently rubbing her member onto Arizona's dripping wet folds, she pushed inside.

"Oh! God, …harder..fa..fas..faster", Arizona moaned out, this wasn't the first time she and Callie were having sex, but for some reason, she has never felt like this..ever

"Yes!..baby!..oh!...Ungh!..Ungh!...Awph!", Callie has lost control of their movements now, Arizona's heels were digging high on her back, she had a strong hold on Arizona's hand on either side of her face, the sweaty bodies were moving rhythmically in the pin drop silence of the household and both of them were soon approaching their peaks .

"Callie..don't stop!..don..Ugh" it was harder for Arizona to get any words in , who was now gripping the sheets.

As soon as Callie heard those frantic moans from Arizona, she changed their position, by flipping Arizona, and entering her folds from behind, gripping Arizona's hand for support and continuing her assault on her pulse point.

"Oh! God …baby..I'm close!..I'm go..", Arizona wasn't able to get her words out as a powerful orgasm ripped through her and she knew the same had happened for Callie as well, as an utterly exhausted Callie was lying on Arizona's back and her member was still buried deep inside her, but both the women were out of energy.

* * *

Callie was lazily drawing some random pattern on Arizona's back, after their activities earlier, both of them were exhausted to sleep, knowing that it was still afternoon, and a hungry kid in the house, them getting up early and decent was important, so they decided to put an alarm and take things from there. But for Callie sleep was the farthest thing on her mind, she was confident that this stream of events wasn't any coincidence at all, and now she knew some truth and she was determined to complete the whole picture, there was only two things in her mind, one, to make sure her family is out of harm's way and second it was time to make _the call_ to Mark, if she was to get to the bottom of this, Callie knew for the one last time, she needs to get hold of her _contacts_ of her time in the Torres Empire, one last time to act as the daughter of the mob boss and successor, she needed to put an end to this..and it was time George O' Malley make an appearance, with that thought in mind Callie placed a kiss on Arizona's shoulder and then on the back of her head and effectively slip out of the bed to make the all important call.

* * *

Mark put the phone away and turned to the people in his living room

"That was Callie, she wanted me to get together her Torres team and she will tell us the details later", Mark finished and moved towards the bar to make a drink.

"What's that suppose to mean?" a confused and terrified Addison asked from her seat on the couch.

"It means, Callie has a sniff now, sniff into the past and she won't stop, unless she got the answers", a dejected Teddy answered, who was sitting beside Addison, holding her hand.

"Teddy's right ..and when she will know the truth…I'll let her kill me with her own bare hands", Mark said, as he gulped down his drink in one go.

* * *

 **A/N: So?..We will see in detail what and how exactly things went down that night when Carlos was killed..but all in good time. Thanks for all your love and do hit the reviews.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter -20**

 **A/N:** **Thanks for all the reviews!**

* * *

When Arizona woke up, her eyes immediately fell on the clock to see the time, for a split second she couldn't understand why she fell asleep during the afternoon on a school day, but then everything came flooding back to her and she couldn't stop the small smile that graced her features, things were still complicated, but as long as Callie and Sophia was with her, she could handle and face anything. And speaking of her favorite girls, she needed to check upon both of them and decided to go see Sophia first.

When she entered Sophia's room, she found the bed properly made and her daughter was nowhere in the sight, though it was out of the ordinary, Arizona didn't think much of it and decided to check the bathroom and when she came up empty, for a very tiny split second, her protective mother mode was switched on and her mind went into an overdrive thinking of the worst, _did somebody took her daughter? She ignored Callie's pointers and now have to pay the price, wait Callie wasn't there when she woke up! Did Callie not believe her?_ But before she could dwell much into it the loud giggles and laughter coming from downstairs broke her thoughts, she released a sigh of relief but ran downstairs anyway.

When she finally reached downstairs, the sight before her eyes melted her, for how long and how many times, does she wanted the same sight to behold her, but at last it did come true and it did lived up to its hype and went beyond that. Callie was stirring something in the pot and standing beside her was Sophia on a stool to see the actual cooking and the duo was talking, cooking and laughing adorably. And then her attention went to the cast that was still adorning Callie's hand, wait how she was _able to cook?_ But then her mind went to their activities shared earlier and she came to the conclusion that it might not hurt that much, _oh well._

"Well something smells amazing" Arizona decided it was time to let her presence show.

"Mama! I and Callie are cooking lunch for you! An excited Sophia ran towards her.

"That's awesome! What are you all making?" Arizona said as she dropped a kiss on Sophia's forehead and ushered her back to the kitchen where Callie was lovingly seeing them and decided to give caution to the wind and laid a peck on Callie's lips as well.

"We..um are making some pasta with chicken, hope that's fine", Callie was caught off guard by Arizona's peck, not that she mind, but her eyes immediately went for Sophia's reaction, and when a cheeky astonished smile graced her daughter's face, she completely relaxed.

"That's great; you want me to help you with something? Arizona nonchalantly asked, ignoring he slight surprised looks both on her daughter's and Callie's face, but looked down when she felt a tug on her sweatpants.  
"Mama! You kissed Callie on the lips", Sophia failed horribly, in trying to keep it as a whisper.

"Yes, I did, are you okay with that?" Arizona asked in an apprehensive manner.

"Ofcourse Mama!, you both are my parents and parents kiss each other, I know that geez..i'm six!", Sophia huffed that to Arizona and then stood up on the stool and started _looking after_ the sauce and Arizona was left a little shell –shocked, who came out of her sputter, only after Callie couldn't keep her chuckle down.

"Well, then that's settled, so why don't we set the table right?" Arizona sweetly asked her daughter but not before giving Callie a death glare, who was still chuckling.

* * *

The lunch went perfectly fine, chatter from Sophia dominated their time but both the mothers were more than happy to listen and enjoy a family meal that was due for quite some time, now Sophia was tasked with the homework that's needed to be completed and thus Arizona had gone with her, while Callie cleaned aftermath of their lunch and was currently doing dishes when she heard Arizona call behind her.

"So, how did you manage to get Sophia to help you cook, cause that's something I was never able to do" Arizona asked as she moved to dry out the dishes.

"Well, I had to make a phone call to Mark, afterwards, I decided to start on lunch, and that's how found her in the kitchen drinking water, she ..um.. she was happy that I didn't leave and I told her that I am here forever, I don't know whether she believes me or not, but I'm going to prove that to her ." Callie finished in a small voice and hopeful look towards Arizona.

"Calliope baby steps we'll take baby steps and soon we don't have to do that anymore", Arizona lovingly stated towards Callie, she was sure that Sophia love her and it would just be matter of time, when Sophia calls Callie her mother and she couldn't wait for that day.

"You know that's great that you called Mark, he been missing his best friend for past seven years, I hope you caught up well" Arizona simply said as she dried off the last dishes but when she didn't heard an immediate reply, she looked Callie, who had a very serious look her face, and that look didn't settle well with Arizona.

"Well, it wasn't a catch up call, I..I called him to set up my Torres team, I want to know, who brought this dishevel in our lives, find that person, and make sure that they don't get to see the light of the day." Callie spoke with such solemnity and finality, that it gave chills to Arizona.

"You..You want to go back..back to the business?" Arizona couldn't believe her ears, things were finally settling down, now Callie wants to go back.

"No.. Arizona..I don't want to go back, but I can't ignore what has happened, I cannot just live on with my life knowing that there the person responsible behind all of this is still out there", Callie told Arizona in calm voice, she was crystal clear in what she wanted to do.

"No! No! No!..No!, you can't do that, it's too dangerous Callie, come on Calliope, think about Sophia, about me..we're just starting to build our lives together, why do you want to throw that away?", Arizona wasn't convinced by Callie and the fear in her voice showcased that.

"I am thinking about Sophia and you, in fact that's all I have been thinking about, you both mean the world to me Arizona and we can't keep running from the past, the only way I can keep you and Sophia safe is by knowing what happened and who did it." Callie desperately tried to get her words across, she needed Arizona to understand her point of view.

"Ok!..Ok! we'll ask Mark to tighten up the security and you'll obviously tell me everything along the way, and I'll be there with you at every step and yeah we'll do this, I am still not sure, but as long as we are together , right", Arizona said with some confidence as sat down on the dining chair.

"About that..I think you should call your parents", Callie said as she sat down in front of Arizona.

"What..Why?, I haven't called them after that whole ordeal, not a peep for last seven years, now you just want me to call them?, out of the blue!", Arizona was slowly losing her insights on this topic.

"I know you will be safe with them, Sophia will be safe with them..and don't you think they deserve to know, they have a granddaughter", Callie asked in a polite calm manor as she was well aware that Arizona was slowly starting to lose her temper.

"And who gave you the right to start making decisions of my life!?, And wow Callie!, few seconds ago, you were promising us a forever and now, you want to get rid of us!" Arizona was disgusted, for the life of her she couldn't understand Callie's line of thought.

"Arizona..honey..calm down..I do..no I need a forever with both of you, But I also need to make sure that both of you are out of harm's way, things are going to get rough, how can I work?, if I know, both of you are in danger, come on Arizona try and understand." Callie pleaded with Arizona as she moved out of her seat and sat down in front of Arizona, enveloping both her hands with hers.

Arizona contemplated what Callie had said, released a sigh, looked straight into brown orbs that she is in love with and said purposefully

"Calliope, we are not leaving you, that's final, we…we just got you..just got you..and I'm not ready to lose the sight of you even if it is for the good, whatever it is , I don't care..I just don't care, we are doing this together, I can't lose you, please ", few tears dropped from the ocean blue eyes.

"Hey…hey, stop that", Callie said as she cupped Arizona's face and washed away those falling tears and took the blonde into her arms.

"Ok, we will do this together, but, Arizona you still need to talk to your parents, we need to hear their side as well." Callie lovingly stated as she further embraced the women in her arms.

"Yeah, you are right, we ju.."Arizona was interrupted by the door bell.

"Are we expecting someone?" Arizona asked questioningly.

"Not that I know of..So..you want me to get it or we should do this _together_ " Callie sarcastically asked and got slight slap on her shoulder , both of them got up and moved towards the door together and opened it and then they said it simultaneously

"George O' Malley!"

"Good evening Ladies, guess it's crunch time now", George said as she made his way into the house leaving the surprised women standing still, as they were trying to figure out, how on earth did both of them knew him. One thing was for sure, it's going to be long talk.

* * *

 **A/N: So how are we feeling guys, please note that the moment we get to know the whole picture, that's where the story would end, it was supposed to be in the lines of suspense from the starting. Having said that, the story has maximum three chapters left in it, including an epilogue, so I'll say; keep a track of all those flashbacks.**

 **A/N: Do hit those reviews. Also let me know , if you guys are up for another AU.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter -21**

 **A/N:** **Thanks for all the reviews!**

 **A/N:** **as requested some of you wanted me to recap the flashbacks, so here it is, also I won't deal this in detail, otherwise you will know who the killer is so,**

 **1\. Arizona was the mole in Torres Empire, but eventually fell in love with Callie.**

 **2\. Teddy knew beforehand that Arizona was the mole.**

 **3\. Carlos Torres came to know about Arizona, long before he told Callie.**

 **4\. after Arizona came clean to her mother with regards to Callie, both the mothers agreed to convince their respective husbands.**

 **5\. Both the family agreed and accepted Callie's and Arizona's love, before they were ambushed.**

 **6\. Both Carlos and Daniel had appointed George O'Malley as a spy in for each other's empire.**

* * *

Callie's head was pounding, an enormous headache has already found it solace, she was sure, she is on the brink to hurt people _physically_ hurt people, O'Malley had been in the house for one hour and that's enough to make things more complicated, clearer but complicated, she wasn't even sure that could even be an emotion that can be felt, _clearer but complicated_?, but that was exactly, how she felt.

"So, just to put things in perspective, I was going to tell you the details soon, it's just that…let's say, you need to tame your boy Alex, he doesn't need a reason to pounce on others" George O' Malley casually commented as he took sip of the tea that was offered to him.

"You..You mean to say, it was you who broke into my house earlier?" Arizona asked, she was also avoiding looking at Callie, one because the brunette had gone extremely quiet and secondly after the truth O' Malley had said, the guilt which was far gone had resurfaced within Arizona's and therefore, she avoided looking at Callie.

"Yeah, that was me, sorry about his head", O' Malley genuinely confessed.

Again an uncomfortable silence had settled between the trio, all of them knew, it was up to Callie, to decide the further course of action, but the brunette hasn't spoken a single word since O' Malley sat down to tell the tale. And what felt like an eternity, Callie spoke and she spoke with solemnity and dead calmness in her voice.

"Arizona, you and Sophia need to stay with your parents."

"Callie, we have already discussed this, I'm not going anywhere", Arizona pleaded with Callie; there was no way she would leave, not after all this.

"Arizona, I'm not asking you, I'm telling you to go, things..well things have gotten worse than expected, I'm not going to throw you or Sophia under danger, nor am I going to give them any leverage over me, So, you need to go", Callie was dead serious in her talk, no matter how complicated the things were, she was Torres through and through and she was going to pick up that gun, she long discarded.

"I'm also not asking, but telling you Callie, that I'm not going anywhere, why do you keep forgetting that I was too, part of Phoenix, I'm was also trained for this, I was the successor to Phoenix, so whatever you have planned, there is no way, I'm letting you do that alone, l have already lost seven years on you Callie there is no way, I'm losing anymore." Arizona finished with such truthiness in her voice that Callie felt goosebumps erupt on her arms.

"So, what's the plan lady?" O ' Malley asked as he effectively broke the staring contest between the two women, he could see that both of the women were head strong and stubborn and that's why he was sure there love will able to withstand whatever storm that is due on their way.

"Well firstly, O' Malley you need to leave and come back tomorrow sharp at 6a.m. and look after Sophia, I swear to God, if I found a single strand of her hair out of her braids, I will kill you with my own bear hands and chop you in thousand different pieces," Callie was dead serious and no one even dared to break into a smile.

"What are we going to do?" Arizona asked in all seriousness as she looked towards Callie.

"We are going to make calls to our respective best friends and then, we shall take a trip to my house" Callie said with finality as she got up and effectively showed O'Malley the door.

* * *

"So, did you get the call?" an out of breath Mark Sloan asked Teddy, as he entered the designated on –call room.

"What call?" a worried looking Teddy asked, as she made her way towards the beds.

"I just got a call from Callie, asking me to abandon forming the team, she doesn't require it anymore", a perplexed Mark told Teddy as he sat down on the opposite bed.

"No, I didn't get a call from Callie, however, I did get a call from Arizona", Teddy answered.

"Jesus Christ! What did you tell her, and where on earth is your girlfriend?" an exhausted Mark asked as he stood up from the bed and started pacing the room.

"Addison is not my girlfriend Mark, besides that's not the point, she might be stuck in surgery or something, Ariz.." before Teddy could finish she was interrupted by Mark's angry voice.

"That's beside the point? Beside the point? are you kidding me Altman! We are having a secret meeting in an on –call room, wearing hospital scrubs as disguise, where Addison works! and you are confused to want label should your relationship hold, for God's sake!, you need to ge…" Mark was interrupted by the door opening and a disheveled red head entering into the room and stopping their bickering effectively.

"You too calm down! Your voices can be heard down the hall!" Addison hissed as the two of them.

"And whose fault is that!" Mark's voice boomed in the small on call room.

"You both know, I'm here because of Lexie, If Lexie wasn't your half sister Addison, and I wasn't hopelessly in love with her, I would have personally handed your ass to Callie." Mark said to the two women.

* * *

Arizona was fondly looking at the picture that had escaped the depths of Callie's cupboard; the picture was that of her and Callie on a Harley Davidson, Callie was not on the driver's seat and Arizona was holding onto Callie with her dear life, she was so scared that she couldn't even look into the camera, as Lucia Torres snapped their picture, Callie was adorning the badass smirk, her adoring was broken off with the sound of the gun cocking back into place.

"Is it naïve of me to say, that I'm surprised you still have this", Arizona cautiously asked Callie as she sat down on the bed, and looked towards Callie who was kneeling down beside the edge of the bed and sorting her things out. The bedroom door was opened to keep a check on Sophia who was happily watching t.v. on the living room.

"No, I never thought, I'll use this again, …it's just..", Callie was once gain lost in thoughts.

"What Calliope", Arizona asked, she knew, all of this was taking a great toll on Callie.

"It's just when I decided to keep this.. _this stuff_ with me, in the back of my mind, I knew one day, I had to face my past, and deep down within me, I always knew that you couldn't have killed my father even though you were the mole, I guess, I never wanted to deal with it, and now, we got no other option", Callie said as she took a calming breath, keeping one year open to the giggles of Sophia that can be heard from downstairs.

Arizona left the bed and joined Callie on floor, she hugged Callie sideways and laid her head on her shoulders,

"We'll get through this Calliope; I refuse to believe it otherwise"

Callie closed the briefcase and turned towards Arizona, cupping her face and lovingly and helplessly saying

"I love you Arizona; I love you and Sophia more than anything in the world, please remember that when I will take lives of those responsible"

Arizona couldn't form any reply so she fully took Callie into her arms and laid a hard kiss on her lips, a kiss of confidence, a kiss of safety, a kiss of confidence, a kiss full of love. Their embrace was effectively broken by the ringing of the phone, but what perplexed Arizona was the fact that it wasn't one of their cell phones.

"Is that a burner phone?" Arizona was confused now.

"yes, it is, you know Arizona, there is one advice my father gave it to me when I first took hold of the Torres Empire and I have always followed it, it was _"always keep two best friends and never let the two of them meet and that's how, you will win in any situation"_ Callie said with a slight smile on her face, as she laid a kiss on Arizona's forehead and effectively took the call

"Yang, it's been a long time"

* * *

"I know Mark and you know how grateful, I am for that, but we need to think properly in this situation", Addison said grateful, as she made her way to sit beside Teddy on the bed.

"We need a plan of action and we need it quick" Teddy said as she took hold on the red's hand and laid an assuring kiss on it.

Mark laid a long frustrating sigh and then asked Teddy

"What did Arizona wanted to know?"

"Nothing in particular, just how things are going, if there is anything new", Teddy answered simply trying hard to pin point anything particular from her conversation to Arizona.

"That's a good sign right, maybe we are reading way too much into all of this", Addison asked longingly, it was her mistake that has dragged everybody into this chaos.

"No, it means Arizona also knows, she was giving you a chance to come clean, and you didn't take it, I don't think we can do anything anymore, we can wait and hope..Hope that Callie's heart has mercy", a dejected Mark sat down on the bed.

There was nothing left to say, the trio knew it was just a matter of time, before the judgment day would be before them and there's nothing they can do except for hope and pray, pray for the forgiveness of their sins. An eerie silence has engulfed the room; Teddy had a fierce hold on Addison who was in her arms, fearing of letting go. Mark was busy looking at the pictures on him and Lexie on the phone when the solace of the room was broken by the shrill of Addison's phone.

"Hello..Oh My God!...i'll be there right away" all the colour had been drained out of Addison's face as she looked towards Teddy and Mark ,

"She..It was Lexie..my brother is missing"

* * *

 **A/N:** **This is the penultimate chapter, next would be the last chapter, where everything will be disclosed followed by an epilogue. So let me know, how we are thinking guys.**

 **A/N:** **Greys4 and I were planning on bringing you another Calzona G!P , centered around arrange marriage, but since that idea has already been taken, I won't start that, I have way too much respect for other writers, besides, I'm kinda big fan of Elizabeth Berkley's writing, so I don't think I could have done that justice, likes she would, so I would like to hear you from guys ,if you want to see other projects .**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter -22**

 **A/N:** **Thanks for all the reviews! Wow! What a journey, it has been, I'm so grateful for all your supports and amazing reviews and encouraging words. I really hope I live up to the hype created and you all enjoy this last chapter thoroughly, the longest yet, thank you so much everyone. Let's enjoy!**

 **A/N** **: Flashbacks are in italics. Please note that I will bringing some old flashbacks here to complete the picture, you can re-read that specific chapter, if you want. The chapters were these flashbacks have previously appeared are chapters 4, 9, 10, 16, 17, 18**

* * *

Addison, Teddy and Mark didn't waste a second to rush out of the hospital and they reached Mark's place in a record time, their heartbeats and minds were racing and pulsing thousand different scenarios were running in each of their heads, and not a single one of them held a brighter future for them, so enforcing as much calm as possible, the trio got of the car and when they reached the house entrance, they realized, it was broken and Mark immediately new, something was definitely wrong.

"Lexie!.Lexie!..Lexie!" Mark shouted, as he ran from room to room in search of her.

"Somebody, call her cell phone" Teddy hurriedly said as Addison immediately took out her phone and called her. And Lexie's phone rang, aloud, in the house and that alerted the attention of the trio as they dashed towards Lexie's phone and as Mark was about to pick that phone , Teddy pointed towards the post it that was beside it and it simply read-

 **"** **Come to the old warehouse behind bakery – Callie"**

And now their worst fears have turned into the reality, Callie knew and their time was up.

"Let's go" Addison said, still shocked as the trio set on their ultimate journey.

* * *

Mark's hand was trembling as he pushed the old iron door aside to let the two women enter the old worn down warehouse, their steps were heavy, but with purpose, each of them have accepted their fate, and they all have agreed to come total clean, before their lives are decided upon, today only one thing shall prevail and that's the truth.

As they approached the double door, they could clearly hear the ruffled voices coming from inside and as Mark once gain pushed the door aside, he was shocked to his core, when he saw a former Torres Empire employee tied to the chair and contagiously bruised.

"Percy! Oh My God! ", Addison screeched as she ran towards the person tied on the chair.

"Percy! Is your brother!? When were you going to tell me about that?" Mark asked in total bewilderment.

"Funny, coming from you Mark, when were you going to tell, that Addison your girlfriend's half –sister is responsible for my father's death", Callie said in all seriousness as she emerged from the darkness of the room with Arizona beside her.

"Callie..let me..explain..I…had no idea…." Mark was effectively stopped by the raise of Callie's hand.

"Enough! Of you all deciding what to tell me and what to not, today, I WILL DECIDE who gets to speak and when" Callie's angered voice echoed in the old warehouse as an Asian women and her men surrounded the trio and effectively tied them to the their respective chair. Addison was numb; as she reflected upon the day she received the call from his brother.

* * *

 _"Well this is not good at all, we need these two to be at each other's throat, at all cost!"..Uh..Dammit!", a ruffled voice threw the phone in haste._

 _There was no way Torres and Phoenix Empire would shake hands or forgo the history between these two. This news of their daughters falling for each other was not good news at all. Something serious and immediate needs to be done, something serious and so lethal and this would close their case once and for all._

 _"So what now?" a scared manly voice asked._

 _"Well, it's time to up the ante, it's time to call Addison Montgomery ", the ruffled voice said in a serious dead composure._

 _"_ _Percy Montgomery are you sure it's a good idea to involve your sister in this?" the scared voice of Percy's men asked._

 _"_ _I have been working or the Torres Empire for past fifteen years, fifteen years! And I' m still at the same executive level! I have worked day in and day out with Carlos to build this empire to where it is, and now he just wants it to give it away! First to her useless daughter Callie and now a merger, a fucking merger! They will not know what hit them, they'll have no idea and my poor Calliope, she'll just blame Arizona!" a menacing laugh escaped Percy's lips as he picked up the phone to call his beloved sister, trauma surgeon nonetheless but her past runs deep and Percy knew she'll do anything for her siblings._

 _"_ _Percy, are you out of your mind! You want to ambush heads of Torres and Phoenix, when they are inside the Torres mansion?" a completely shocked Addison asked, who have agreed to meet her brother after lots of persuasion from Percy and now they were sitting and having coffee in Miami._

 _"_ _Come on sis! It's not that you haven't done this kind of things before, I'm not asking you to pick up the gun, just arrange me your men" a smug Percy pleaded her sister, he was confident his elder sister will eventually come around._

 _"_ _Percy, Torres have been looking after you for past fifteen years, you have a daughter for Christ's sake! And you know, I don't do this anymore", Addison was baffled as to why her brother wanted to betray the family that took him in._

* * *

Callie released a heavy sigh as she looked into the faces of all her culprits, some of them were her best friends, the amount of betrayal she felt at this moment was making her anger reach an all new level, for a second she thought, the best would be to empty the revolver that was in her hand and complete the story, she had already knew the truth through O'Malley, who turns out, was an undercover detective planted by Miami Police Department to take down the Torres and Phoenix Empire , but his involvement led to few people knowing his truth within the mob and his life was saved by none other than Barbra Robbins and Lucia Torres, and thus he swore to two women who saved his life, that he will keep their daughter's safe no matter what and that's what he's been doing all these years, keeping Callie and Arizona safe, first separately and now together.

Callie took the tumbler of water and threw it across Percy's face, which effectively brought him to consciousness, as he looked around in confusion and then finally his eye rested on Callie and Arizona.

"Long time Percy, how's Reed and Erin?" Callie sarcastically asked.

Arizona was yet to utter a single word, she couldn't look into the faces of Mark and Teddy, cause she knew she'll break, but what they have done to hurt her Calliope deserved no sympathy and today she won't stop Callie, Arizona looked with pained eyes, as she heard Callie mention Erin, Percy's daughter, and her mind drifted to a sweet memory

 _Callie unceremoniously dumped her shopping bags, on the bag and then went towards her closet for a change of dress.._

 _"Wow!, did you bought the entire shop?..I mean, I understand that I'm beautiful, but this is unnecessary Calliope!", Arizona cheekily said as she sat down on the bed and started to rummage through the bags._

 _"That's not for you!, that's for Erin", Callie said she swatted Arizona's prying hands, as she stood in her tank top and the boxer briefs._

 _"Percy's daughter?", Arizona asked as she raked her eyes on Callie's form, it was only two days ago, that they had made love for the first time, now Arizona realized that she is insatiable when it comes to the Latina._

 _"Yes, she going to turn five tomorrow!", Callie replied with a beaming smile._

 _"So...I guess...overboard...is the theme?", Arizona asked teasingly._

 _"A five year old...adorably...cute...five year old...there is no limit for her!", Callie said as she started to place the bag in a proper manner._

 _"Ok..I'm just warning you, right now!...I won't let you go overboard with our kids...that's how they get spoiled...and I don't want them to turn into those rich brats", Arizona said, unknowing of the implications it entailed._

 _"Our...kids?...them?...as in plural?", Callie stammered out._

 _Arizona froze...it was too early for the children talk...but it just slipped out of her mouth..._

 _"I mean...not now...in future...if we have...like...if you want...it;s too early...we should be married first...Oh,God!...I don't want to marry you!...I mean..I do...it's just...I", Arizona's ramble was put to stop, by Callie as she place her finger on her lips._

 _"Breathe!, I would love to have kids with you...after we are married...", Callie said as she closed the gap between them and placed a kiss on Arizona's forehead._

 _"So, I'm the crazy one, in this relationship?", Arizona said she nuzzled herself into Callie's body._

 _"Just, today..tomorrow..I'll be crazy", Callie replied with her dazzling smile as she tightens the hold on Arizona's waist._

* * *

"We can get over the pleasantries, Callie", Percy spoke with a heavy breath and effectively brought Arizona out of her stupor.

"You're right, and since I hold the gun and wouldn't hesitate to unload upon you, you would do exactly as I say and so, you will tell me exactly what happened the night you killed my father and If I hear any other voice, ANY OTHER VOICE interrupting, Yang will shot them without my consent and I won't atop her, so you son of a bitch, will tell me the truth" Callie with so much anger that it raised hair on everybody's neck, even Arizona was shocked to see the fire in those eyes.

"Callie, I'm sorry, so sorry..just forgive m, jus.." Percy's pleading was effectively stopped as he heard a bullet fired at him, which just missed his face by a whisker, but not before leaving a burning sensation on his left ear, only after when he heard the horrified screech of Addison beside him, he realized the bullet had graced his left ear and he was bleeding now.

"I won't miss your head the next time" Yang said as she lowered her gun and motioned Percy to continue and this time to tell the truth.

Percy took a deep breath and started speaking

"I followed Mrs. Torres to the shop where she meet Mrs. Robbins to discuss your situation, Mr. Torres already knew the truth about Arizona, he personally asked me to dig deep on Arizona's background and I was able to gather information, so instead of telling you the truth, Mr. Torres decided to keep this hidden as he hopped, you will continue to dislike Arizona and then we can trace Phoenix projects through her, I was happy you know, cause this was my opportunity to show Mr. Torres that I was capable of promotion, leading on my own, I have given FIFETEEN Years!, but you both fell in love and then the top mob families decided to join hands, clear out their respective names, as they both had a change of hearts because their daughters were in love." Percy stopped for a few seconds as his throat felt dry and he was breathing heavy but he continued afterwards.

* * *

 _"Mama, I want to leave the family business, I know, I know..that I'm the only one to take care of it...and I was sure that I'll be the one to take care of it...but that was before I meet Arizona, she makes me want to be a good person, I really love her, I see a whole future with her, Mama...and...she gets scared, with my association to our business...I really want an out , please", Callie desperately laid it out in front of her mother._

 _"Well, if she gets scared with our association Callie, then she must be dam good actress", an infuriating Carlos Torres said from the front door, he had witnessed the whole dialog._

 _"What do you mean Papa?", Callie was getting agitated._

 _"I mean that your Arizona, is the heir of Phoenix, that your Arizona was the mole, we been searching like idiots, that your Arizona played you, that yo...", Carlos Torres was stopped in between._

 _"Stop!, Stop!, you don't know the truth!, she can't...OK, she...there is a mistake, Papa, she really loves me...I ...she do", Callie couldn't believe her hears, she refused to believe everything._

 _"Tell me Mija, the deal that was busted by Phoenix, couple a days a ago, who all knew the location of that?", Carlos asked in a challenge._

 _"That's not the point, she can't do this, alright..she loves me and I love her...she can't", Callie wasn't sure, who she was convincing now._

 _"Just tell the answer, Calliope Iphigenia Torres!", Carlos was angry now._

 _"You, me..and...and...Arizona", a dejected Callie answered, her Arizona was the mole._

 _Callie couldn't stay there anymore, her head was spinning, she couldn't believe Arizona would do this to her, she needed to talk to Arizona, but more importantly, she needed to clear her head before she had a talk with anyone._

"I was listening on you guys, when Mr. Torres finally told you that Arizona was the mole, we all been looking for, so when you left your mother's room, Mrs. Torres confronted Mr. Torres and told him, her and Mrs. Robbins have discussed this matter and length and genuinely believes that the only option the two family has to accept your love and move away from all this illegal business, I could see my dreams and ambition slipping away from me, I knew I didn't have much time left, the only thing working for me was that I have already informed Addison, after I followed Mrs. Torres to her meeting with Mrs. Robbins, I knew their plan, so…I did what I felt was right and gave Addison the go gather her men..for..for..evening." Percy stopped hopping Callie won't ask him to continue, because all of them knew what was coming next.

* * *

Callie drew in couple of fast deep breaths, tears were following on her face, she didn't wanted to show any sign of weakness, but knowing what was coming next broke her, so with shaky voice she said

"Addison, your turn and don't leave any details, if you want to live for few extra minutes."

Addison looked at Callie, then Percy and finally mouthed "I Love You" to Teddy, before she began

"I was confused as to why Percy wanted to ambush Torres, the family that took him in, but he made me believe that, Torres was merging with Phoenix and throwing him out, leaving his family to rotten and that made me angry, I never had to worry about Lexie, she had a good head on her shoulders, but Percy, always in trouble so I decided to help Percy, but what I wasn't prepared for to meet Teddy , sweet and loving Teddy and fall helplessly in love with her.

 _"I love her Teddy"_

 _"Love whom?", Teddy said in a disinterested manner, as she was busy scrutinizing her phone,because of which she missed the look on Arizona's face._

 _"Calliope", besides the enormity of the situation, a satisfactory smile took over Arizona's face._

 _Teddy was beyond shock, this wasn't supposed to happen, this cannot happen, it would create havoc in everybody's life, Teddy abruptly stood up and started rambling in front of Arizona,_

 _"You mean to say.. you..like sex with her..right?, cause I have no problem in that...you know...whatever it takes to get your freak on...I mean you are not in love, "LOVE"...", one look towards Arizona, was confirmation of all._

 _"Jesus!, Arizona what were you thinking", Teddy gritted through her teeth, in order to keep her volume down_

 _"I wasn't", Arizona simply replied._

 _"No you weren't!", Teddy said, cause now things were going to get messy. Teddy hurriedly left the Torres mansion, what report she should would give to Daniel, her inner musing came to a halt as she saw a red hair women beside her car, talking suspiciously to a man in a hood, Teddy carefully took out the Glock from her back pack and moved towards the red, once she caught her off guard and the guy had left, she roughly pushed the women inside her car and pulled the gun to her face_

 _"_ _Woah, What do you think you are doing?" a shocked and scared Addison asked_

 _"_ _Well, that's my line don't you think?" a serious looking Teddy pushed the gun more into the woman's face, she was surprised that the red, didn't even flinch._

 _"_ _Geez! I am a doctor!" Addison said as she removed her jacket and revealed the scrub, which effectively made the blonde lower her gun and look at her sheepishly._

 _"_ _Sorry, I might have mistaken you for somebody else" Teddy clarified_

 _"_ _It's ok, to be honest, seeing a woman with a gun is quite a turn on, I am Addison by the way", Addison replied flirtingly with her smirk on._

 _"_ _Uh..indeed it is, you know after this mishap, I should invite you over for drinks at home, I am Teddy", Teddy replied raking over the red's body, the red was absolutely gorgeous and stunning._

 _"_ _Well lead the way", Addison smirked_

 _"So you really are a doctor?" Teddy asks, as she shifts her weight on the bed upon her elbows and rest her back on the headboard, sheets nicely tucked in covering her naked body._

 _"Why? Do you ask, I thought, I was extremely familiar with the human anatomy", Addison replied with smirk playing upon her lips, as she slowly make her way towards Teddy and effectively lays on top of her._

 _"I put a gun to your face, and you didn't even flinch!"Teddy told her with her tone bordering of the edges of being playful and extremely honest._

 _"Well, why don't we find out?" Addison playfully whispers to her face, as she claims the lips of the blonde in front of her._

 _"_ _Afterwards I continued to meet Teddy, and eventually fell in love, but slowly I told Teddy everything, about me, and in return she told me the real truth, the truth of your love and how your family had decided to accept your love, so I promised Teddy that I won't help Percy and leave my dark side, but somehow Percy caught hold of my contacts and managed to convince them to help him without my consent or help." Addison managed to say the words before several tears made her way to her face._

 _"_ _Oh! My God! Teddy! You knew everything! Everything! You could have warned me or Callie, You could have told the truth afterwards! You robbed us of seven years! I haven't talked to my parents because of you! You were my best friend!" a furious Arizona stood from her place grabbed the gun from Callie's hand and put it into Teddy's face._

 _"_ _Arizona..Hey..calm down..Arizona..don't" Callie pleadingly said, as she carefully took the gun from Arizona's hand and took the crying blonde in her arms._

 _"_ _Don't stop her Callie, just let her shoot! I know what I did was wrong, but I love Addison..Ok, I WANTED TO PROTECT HER! Tell me Arizona, what would you have done if instead of Addison, it was Callie! And WE TOO are living separately for past seven years, I have been doing by wrong by staying beside Callie and looking after her for you!" a distraught Teddy shouted at them, her pained voice echoed in the abandon warehouse._

 _"_ _Finish Percy, finish before I do something extremely stupid" Callie dejectedly said, the emotions were taking a toll on Callie as well as Arizona, the blonde refused to leave her arms._

 _Percy pleadingly looked t her sister, asking for her forgiveness through his eyes, he suddenly developed a dazed look, remembering exactly what has happened that night_

* * *

 _Percy could clearly hear the Robbins and Torres discuss their daughter's action, after all Lucia Torres herself had asked Percy to set up the room, which he had obviously bugged and now, he could hear them clearly on his earpiece, his team had taken position easily, bypassing them through security was a piece of cake, his person who was keeping an eye on Callie had informed him that she was still out of the mansion, so this was the perfect opportunity to launch his mission, finally he got the moment he waited for and then in one steady breath, gave his command_

 _"_ _Open fire"_

 _"You ladies are right, we..all of us are wrong…but we can't…deny the fact that our daughters love each other…and ….for them…for their sincerity..I..I ..am willing to call it a truce..or..a new beginning…or something", Daniel Robbins was first to cave in and wasn't sure whether he was proud or embarrassed by the act._

 _When a long silence followed after Daniel Robbins statement, a little cough from Lucia Torres was enough to spring Carlos Torres in action._

 _"Well…..I don't want to be the one….that comes in between their love….even though I don't fully trust phoenix…but I do trust Calliope and more importantly I do trust Arizona, to keep my daughter's heart safe", Carlos Torres kept his ego aside and did what was best for his family._

 _A common ground was established between the four and smiles was finally after torturous and sleepless months were gracing their faces_

 _"Well this calls for a celeb….." whatever was on Barbara Robbins mind was cut short, as soon as the glass she was raising was shattered on the floor by a piercing bullet. After the first shot, there was an array of bullets that came towards the sitting four._

"afterwards made a phone call to Arizona, telling her something had terribly gone wrong and she immediately needs to come to the Torres mansion, after five minutes, I made a phone call To Callie, telling her that Phoenix have ambushed us. Arizona reached early along with Teddy, so one of my men gave her the gun for her safety, but instead she used that to protect her and yours parents, everyone was moved to the safety room by Arizona and Teddy, But somehow Mr. Torres escaped, he was worried about you Callie, so he came looking for me to inform you, but..but he saw me killing one his trusted personnel and he knew that it was me who had planned all of this, so I..I..panicked and shot him and ran towards the safety house , but I saw Arizona coming out from there searching was Mr. Torres, hid in the corridor behind one of the pillars..so when your father pointed his finger towards Arizona, he as actually pointing it towards me.." Percy finished and he closed his eyes, for the inevitable to come, but what he was meet by was a pin –drop silence and then Callie's shrill cry

"Oh God!..Papa!..Papa!", Callie completely broke down and started crying hysterically, it was the second time in her lifetime that she had to go though that painful night, she currently engulfed by Arizona who had her own tears streaming down her face.

* * *

After several minutes, Callie got up, removed herself from Arizona and put the gun on Percy's head with her fingers on the trigger, she could hear Addison's begging in the background, but her father died in her own arms and she won't let the culprit got away, but what effectively distracted her was the voice of Mark Sloan.

"I convinced Arizona to come to England because of Teddy!"

"What the hell are you talking Sloan?" a visibly irritated Callie asked as she lowered the gun from Percy's face.

"Three years ago, Teddy contacted me and told me about you and your bakery in London, she told me about Addison nothing about Percy, I am as surprised as you are on that, but she begged me to convince Arizona to come to London, I first refused but then Lexie told me that Addison is her half sister and then I agreed, we all wanted to reunite you, we knew what we did was wrong Cal, but we also wanted to reunite you and all the things that's been happening to you since then is not a coincidence, it's just that I never expected O' Malley in the situation", Mark confessed he has never seen his friend this angry and he was with Callie, when all of them assumed that it was Arizona who killed Carlos.

"What do you mean? A perplexed Callie asked

"Sophia coming to your bakery not a coincidence, I actually dropped her myself that morning, it was our secret, you were purposefully made to lose unconsciousness, that night , it was Teddy's idea , she mixed something in your drink before she came out to meet us at the bar and also..there is nothing wrong with your arm..it's a fake plaster, just so that we could convince you to move to Arizona's, we just wanted you guys together, it already took me three years to convince Arizona to move, we just wanted to do right " Mark confessed hoping that Callie would have a change of hearts.

"Really, you really expect me to forgive all of you, because you planned our little reunion, YOU ARE THE REASON! Why I had to stay away from Arizona and Sophia in the first place, SO NO YOU DON'T DESERVE MERCY! NONE OF YOU DO!" Callie screeched into the empty walls and everybody knew their fate shad been sealed and there is nothing they can do now, suddenly the silence was disturbed by a cell phone ringing

"Oh! What, now!" Callie asked furiously

"Umm…It's O' Malley" Arizona said as looked towards Callie who told her to pick up the phone.

"George? Is Sophia alright?..what? are you sure? Definitely, bye" Arizona quickly disconnected the phone and told Callie

"Sophia is fine, he told me that yesterday evening the Municipal Cooperation had passed the plea to denote this building and the authorities have agreed to do so by control demolition, and the process would start in next thirty minutes"

"Excellent! Let's go and leave them here, Yang will ensure that detonation happens with them inside, so let's leave, I had enough with them", Callie said with finality as she looked towards Yang, took Arizona's hand and left the building.

* * *

Callie was stuck in traffic, and she was getting flustered by the second, she just wanted to go home and take Sophia into her arms and forget everything else, but this traffic was going nowhere, besides Arizona had gone extremely quiet and was puffing on a regular basis.

"What Arizona?" An irritated Callie asked.

"They are the reason we are together and know the truth" Arizona slowly led out, she know her friends didn't deserve mercy, or any empathy, but if they had kept quiet she and Callie would have never gotten back together, they were getting punished for finally having the courage to do the right thing.

"Arizona…even Percy? He shot my father", Callie questioned she too was feeling uneasy leaving them behind.

"Calliope, I love you, and Teddy loves Addison, Mark loves Lexie..just whatever you decide, I am with you fully" Arizona said as she took hold on Callie's hand .

Callie pondered for a minute, is revenge the best remedy, it won't bring her father back, it will certainly disrupt more lives, more importantly how will she look at Sophia without any guilt, the face of her daughter came into her mind and then her mind drifted toward Erin, Percy's daughter, who would be twelve now ..and finally her decision was made. She suddenly got off the car and told Arizona before rushing away to the warehouse.

"Go home, I'll come with Yang"

* * *

"I'm so sorry sis! So sorry! " Percy was continuously saying the same thing over and over gain since the time they were left alone.

"Just shut up! Shut up! You bastard" an agitated Mark howled from the side.

"Mark please..just please!" Teddy requested him, slowly the fight was leaving her body.

"I am sorry you guys" Addison exclaimed as she longingly looked to Teddy

Suddenly their attention was diverted towards the footsteps coming into their direction.

"Callie?" a confused Mark said.

"FUCK…just fuck off ..hurry up..leave and never show me your faces again ever", Callie said she hurriedly untied Mark and then they started doing the same for rest of them.

"You got 30 seconds Cal", Yang's voice boomed in her walkie talkie.

* * *

"Mama! you are here, I missed you" an excited Sophia lunged forward and grabbed hold of Arizona.

"Of course! Baby girl, I missed you to, so much!" Arizona lovingly stated as she laid several kisses on her daughter's face.

"Where is Callie?" Sophia asked as few tears started to form in her eyes.

"She is just on her way, my love" Arizona simple told her daughter who was on the verge of crying, as she saw O' Malley take a call leaving them and when he came back. His expression had changed.

"What happened?" Arizona immediately asked as she momentarily forgot about Callie

"The building was detonated", George said and before Arizona could fully understand its impact her daughter s full blown crying

"She left! Callie left again! Why MAMA!" all Arizona could do was hold her daughter tightly, has Callie left them?

"I promised you Sophia, I won't leave you and your Mama, ever again" Callie said as she made her way into the dining room, her clothes were dusty and she had a slight gauge on her forehead.

"Mami! You're back!" Sophia screeched as she lunged towards Callie who had gone still.

Callie couldn't believe her ears, did her daughter just cal her …

"Mami, you're hurt!" Sophia said as she pointed to Callie's forehead.

"Baby, you just ..called me Mami" Callie was beyond happy know, she couldn't believe her day would change in an instance.

Sophia giggled and laid a soft kiss on Callie's cheek and said "That's what you are right?

"Right and I love you and I am not going anywhere" Callie said, as she took her daughter in her arms and soon Arizona joined them in their hug.

Seeing this, George was relieved, his kept his words and kept Arizona and Callie safe, and he titled his head towards Callie, as he moved out.

"You scared me for a minute Callie" Arizona whispered into Callie's ears, as she continued to hug her family. A family that shared a passionate love between them and nothing would ever break them now.

* * *

 **A/N** **: That's it folks! An epilogue will follow later! Thank you for your support and see you in a next journey. And as always, do review!.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Epilogue**

 **A/N:** **Sorry, this took time, but I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

5 years later

Sofia was beyond excited today, for one it was her 11th birthday and secondly she knew any minute now, her mami would come to wake her up to embark on their birthday ritual, so she was pretending to be asleep.

"I know you are pretending Sof, get up already" an amused Callie called from her daughter's door in a soft voice being extremely cautious to wake other residents of the house.

As soon as Sofia heard her mother's voice, she jumped from the bed and ran towrdas her.

"Happy Birthday, my love, I love you so much" Callie gathered her daughter in the arms and peppered her face with kisses.

"Thank you Mami! Now let's go!" an overly excited Sofia shrilled.

"Alright, calm down!, you don't want to wake your mama and your brothers" Callie softly told her.

"Oops..can we go see them before going" a beaming Sofia asked, she was a proud sister after all.

"Ofcourse, we can, let's go" Callie replied as both of them went towards the room were the twins were. Both Luke Daniel Robbins –Torres and Gavin Carlos Robbins –Torres were four year old, Luke was the elder one, by four minutes to be exact. Turns out, Arizona was in fact pregnant with the twins during the whole showdown that happened, but in the stress of the situation she ignored the visible changes, but when she did notice and told her, she had to admit, she was nervous at first, because their relationship was still at the mend and she wasn't sure whether she had Sofia's full trust, but all it took was the first ultrasound and Callie was sure, she couldn't possibly was capable of more love than she had in that moment and the best part is that moment never really faded, having this bliss of family with Arizona their daughter and the boys was more than Callie could dream of, the happiness and love she felt from her family was incomparable and priceless and she was forever thankful. But there was one thing that was still wasn't proper …and Callie was adamant to make it right.

"You ready to go to bakery?" Callie asked Sofia, after both of them spent enough time gazing the twins. For Sofia's birthday, for past five years, Callie would take Sofia to the bakery early in the morning and both of them would bake the famous brownie that Sofia ate the first time she entered Callie's shop and changed her world forever.

* * *

Arizona entered the bakery with the twins in her tow, the mother daughter duo never returned from the shop since morning and she was left alone with two boys to handle. Callie had some serious explaining to do.

"Calliope..do you have ..Mom? Dad?" Arizona needed some explanation from her girlfriend, but seeing her parents inside the said girlfriend's shop, those parents whom she hasn't seen in over ten years.

"Hey, phoenix how have you been?" Daniel Robbins asked in a wavering tone

Arizona wasn't able to form any sentences or words, she couldn't believe her parents were standing in front of her, she always felt this was a touchy subject for Callie and so she never brought it up, but now she had no idea how to react, but wait, did Callie know they are here.

"That's not the reaction, I expected beautiful" Callie said from the counter reception where she was with Sofia who was busy with her brothers. Arizona looked towards Callie asking if what she was seeing was real and in return, she not only got that mega watt smile but also a weightlifting sensation that spoke in volumes of the fact that Callie had let bygones be bygones and with that she ran towards her parents and engulfed them in a fierce hug, a attempt to relinquish the past years.

"God, I have missed you" Barbara Robbins said between the sobs, hugs and kisses that were shared between the families.

Callie fondly looked upon the scene that was on display, she felt a slight twinge in her heart, but the happiness on Arizona's face was more monumental than anything, she chuckled to herself, as she thought of the surprise that was still under wraps.

"Thank You, Callie" Arizona said as she lovingly looked upon her girlfriend.

"Well, you want to save that, after all, you still haven't meet the rest" Callie replied all knowingly while raising the perfectly shaped eyebrow.

Arizona was confused, what was Callie insulating, before she could contemplate further, Callie asked her to turn around and when she did, she saw Mark ad Lexie, Teddy with a very pregnant Addison, Alex was with Joe and Avery was with a redhead she hadn't seen before, Arizona whipped her head in Callie's direction to make sure, it was indeed Callie's idea to bring them here and when she once gain received hat mega watt grin, she first laid a kiss on Callie's cheek and then proceeded to meet her friends, she knew what they did, didn't deserve their mercy, but still, in their tough times, they were there.

"It's really good to see you guys" Arizona said when she finished hugging them all.

"same here, besides you really think we would miss your special day" Mark replied.

"Oh, you mean Sof's birthday" Arizona replied.

"yeah, that too" Teddy said as she directed Arizona to turn around.

Arizona was confused, today was being a weird one, first her parents and then her friends who were smiling at her like idiots and now, Teddy was asking her to turn around, so Arizona did and when she did a gasp escaped her mouth as she saw Callie kneeling down with a diamond ring in her palm.

"Arizona Robbins, the love of my life, mother of my children, my best friend, my everything, will you marry me?" Callie asked teary eyed, as in between her questioning Arizona had herself knelt down in front of her.

"Yes!, Yes! Calliope a thousand time yes!" Arizona replied as she put a fierce kiss on Callie's lips.

"I been planning to do this for a long time..long time Arizona" Callie replied as she hugged her _fiancé_ and laid a kiss on her forehead, the ring was a Torres heirloom and Callie had to mend ways to get it back from the states.

"I'm happy..so so happy" Arizona said as once gain the couple shared a fierce kiss.

* * *

This happiness was new for the Robbins and Torres household, they were never pry to this wholesome goodness, but they truly deserve this , every bit of this, cause you might not know what the future held or how short – lived the happiness is.

Callie escaped herself from the laughter that everybody was enjoying in the bakery space, as she entered the store to take a private call.

"Phoenix- the target is acquired, I repeat target acquired." Was all Callie said as she cut the call and threw the phone into the dustbin. She was a Torres after all.

Arizona was searching where her fiancé went, thinking she might be in the kitchen she excused herself and started to go, but suddenly her phone started ringing, but what confused her more was the name it displayed.

"O' Malley? What the hell?

* * *

 **A/N: Umm…sequel…anyone?**


End file.
